Like Children
by Live2HaveFun
Summary: Rachels been in New York for the past three years,she comes back for her senior year of high school.The first thing she see's is her room completely destroyed,and four boys living in her house,And one boy who she doesn't get along with at all.Puckleberry!
1. Bad Choco

**AN: Okay so I have had this on my computer for some time now. Decided to publish it today on Glee FanFic. Over the summer I had been watching 'Degrassi', (since Glee was over for the season) And I watched one, where this guy lives in a group home. So this is where I kind of got the idea of having the boys in glee club, live in the Berry household. **

**This is AU, but it will have some of the plots from Season 2, maybe season 3 too. Idk. **

**AN: _Rachel has been living in New York for the past three years. Takes place in Senior year. Rachel is OC, most of the parts._**

**I do not own Glee- If I did Finn and Rachel would breakup in a landslide and Puck and Rachel would be together.**

**Like Children **

Rachel hasn't been home in more than three years. But then again she never really wanted to return to Lima. New York was practically her home now. She hasn't seen her Fathers in months and hasn't slept in her room in forever. Rachel wonders if her old friends remember her, God she hopes so. She's missed them so much. She ponders what her room looks like, if it still has the ridiculous yellow walls. She secretly hopes, somewhere hidden in her closet, her stuffed animals are still there. Rachel didn't want to take them to New York with her and she didn't want to throw them away either. Rachel crosses her fingers wishing that the car ride to her home town is slow. She doesn't want to explain to her dad's why all of a sudden their daughter is coming home from New York city. The phone call to her parents was fast and she didn't all the way explain why she's coming back to Lima for her senior year of high school. Rachel starts to see more and more houses, signaling that the ride is about to end. When the cab stops in front of a white two story house, she continues to cross her fingers. Rachel swings the door open causing the suns rays to hit her eyes. Rachel instantly grabs her Ray-Ban shades pulling them down from her hair to cover her brown eyes. She takes a gulp of the Ohio air, instantly sneezing due to the season of the year.

_Allergies! Great just what I need. _She thinks.

Rachel continues to stare at the house, while the cab driver takes her bags out of the trunk.

"Thanks," She mumbles. The old cab driver (that looks like he never showers) extends his hand, waiting for the tip. Rachel looks down to his hand and instantly gasps. The man closes his eyes waiting for the big money roll to fall in his chubby hands. But instead his eyes flicker open once he feels her hands give him a high five. He frowns and wobbles his way back to the drivers seat huffing.

Rachel chuckles, grabbing her big suitcase by the handle. She makes her way to the door.

* * *

><p>Puck was one of the teenagers who lived in the Berry household. The Berry's were like foster parents or shit, he didn't know. All he knows is that he's been living there for about three years. Mr. and Mr. Berry are good guys they let him crash at their house ever since his mother ran away with his dead beat father.<p>

He came home one night, after five fucking years! And he thinks that they would all forgive him and take him back after a couple of wussy words. Then he say's he got a job in Columbus and wants them all to move back with him. Puck was beyond furious. His father who skipped out on his family, wants them just to drop everything and go run to Columbus with his dad. Puck didn't think they were going but, Wrong! His mother left with his sister to go to Columbus. Puck didn't want to go. He wouldn't go.

He came home home one day from school, finding his family had left him. He stayed in the house for a couple hours, not knowing how to act on this. Finally after three hours of sitting in the empty house(and maybe crying, but he would never tell anyone that) he went to the Berry resident a road over from his. The Berry's had been one his mom's friends from the temple. He walked over and told them the whole story, The Berry's were lawyers and somehow he got, custody of Puck until he turns eighteen. Puck never knew how Mr. Berry did this, but some how he did. And that pretty much explains how Noah Puckerman is living in the Berry household.

* * *

><p>Today was Saturday and that meant an all day of playing the X-box in Finn's room. Well actually it's really the guest bedroom but Finn's always passing out in that room, so basically it's his room. Which doesn't make sense because he lives right next door. How hard is it to walk a couple steps? But Mike, Matt, and Sam live here, but that's another story.<p>

"Hey you guys ready to get your asses kicked," Finn says after everyone has entered the guest bedroom at the end of the hallway. Mike's sitting on a bean bag while the mushroom chair is occupied by Matt. Sam's sprawled out on the floor throwing popcorn at Mike.

"I'll kill your ass before you lay a hand on me," Puck yells from his position on the twin sized bed.

"Will you stop Evans!" Mike yells to Sam who's currently laughing. Mike grabs the bowl of popcorn than pours it on his head. Puck just sits there rolling his eyes at the two.

"Fuck Chang! I just showered!" Sam shakes his head, causing the crumbs to spread around the room.

"Ha-ha since when do you shower?" Matt says chuckling. Sam frowns instantly looking away.

"Will you guys shut up! And clean that up man!" Puck yells toward them. Finn just nods from his spot against the bed, chewing on some Sour Patch Kids candy.

"Since when do you care if we make a mess? I swear you created some kind of life with all that junk from under your bed," Mike retorts stealing Finn's last Sour Patch Kid from his grip, earning a 'Hey' in return.

"Since I became the man of the house, when Mr. and Mr. Berry are gone," Puck grins, sitting up.

"How are you the man of the house?" Sam says throwing a popcorn Puck's way.

"Yeah since when Puckerman? Why can't it be me?" Finn calls from the corner of the bed.

"You don't even live here," Mike tells Finn.

"Oh yeah," the tall boy mutters.

"You guys are all wrong. _I'm_ the man of this house while Mr. and Mr. Berry are gone," Matt hollers over them.

"I am. Have you guys seen my guns? They are so much bigger than your guys," Puck smirks flexing his muscles.

"Have you seen my ab?" Sam questions.

"Guys?" Finn try's to tell the boys something

"Well I can pop and, lock it," Mike says grinning.

"Guys?" Finn try's again.

"Chang, who cares about Pop the Cherry? And I think I would be-"

"Guys!" Finn yells.

"What!" They all scream turning their attention to the Tall boy.

"There's a girl in the house," Finn say's like he's seen a ghost or something.

"Finn don't be stuip-"

"The Fuck!" a female voice yells. They all turn their heads to the hallway to see a small brunette with a bright pink shirt on. She runs into Puck's room screaming at the top of her lungs.

"Dude is this place haunted?" Mike says who has moved from the bean bag to under the bed looking around like he's going to get attacked.

"Is it cold in here?" Finn questions. "Because I heard some where that when ghosts are around it gets real cold," Finn begins to rub his arms to give himself heat. The girl in the other room continues to yell.

"Yeah yeah I heard that too," Sam chips in. "I also heard that there's like a big energy thing too. Like you can feel the energy or somethin,"

"Yeah this place is haunted alright," Matt begins to extend his arms like he can feel the energy. "Yep I feel the energy in here," he starts to make his way towards Mike, touching his face with his hands. "Okay, Mike you might get killed because you have a lot of energy," Mike starts to panic, crawling deeper under the bed.

"Get the vacuum cleaner somebody!" Finn screams. "I watched Ghost Buster and that's how you kill them." They all nod and head to the closet door.

"No!" Sam runs and get's a metal bar from above the window "You need iron to kill it!" Sam yells.

"NO, No. You have to find the remaining of the body and burn it," Matt says.

"The fuck!" Puck screams "You guys serious?" He rolls his eyes and makes his way down the hallway.

"Hey!" he yells at the small girl who's running around throwing stuff everywhere. "What are you doing to my room?" The girl stops in her tracks and turns around to face Puck. He finally get's a good luck at her, she's wearing a bright pink shirt with gold stars, short-shorts, and converse that went to her knees with pink socks that peak over the top of the shoes.

"Your room?" she questions. He nods.

"This is my room," She tells him walking up to him.

"Wait you're Rachel?"

"Yep, the one and only," she makes her way towards him "Who are you?"

"I'm Puck,"he say's giving her his signature smirk.

"Duck?" She quirks a eyebrow.

"No Puck."

"Yuck?"

"Puck!" he yells. " Fuck!" he says getting frustrated

"Did you say Fuck? That's a weird name? That must be weird when..." Rachel stops and clears her throat. Puck smirks knowing what she was going to say. "I'll just call you Duck?"

"It's Puck!"

"Okay Duck."

"Just call me Noah!" he gives up. She smiles walking out in the hallway.

"Noah. I like it. But I mean I like Duck too. Or maybe Ducky." she walks down the hallway towards Finn's room.

"Wait what are you doing here?" Puck says getting annoyed of her. Suddenly three boys run into the hallway blocking Rachel. Finn has the vacuum hose pointed like a gun towards her. Sam has the same metal bar holding it like a sword. And Matt has the lighter in one hand while he has a tin can of gas in the other.

"The Fuck," she says slightly laughing.

"Yes?" Puck says referring when she thought his name was Fuck.

"Shut up, Ducky," she says turning her back to him. Puck scoffs and walks over to the three boys.

"Ahahahah," Puck says hitting Sam's head. "You guys serious?"

"Ma?" Mike asks suddenly walking out of the bedroom. Rachel whips her head at the sound of Mike's voice.

"Twinkle toes?" Rachel questions Mike, who fly's into Rachel.

"Ray?" They all question except Sam. They all take a step closer, and again wrapping their arms around her. She laughs as they do a group hug. Sam looks at Puck and has the same puzzled look on his face.

"Where have you been Ma?" Matt says as each one of them disconnect their embrace from Rachel.

"We haven't seen you in...like...uh" Finn has a stupid look on his face which means he's trying to think.

"About three years, beanstalk," Rachel chuckles patting him on the chest. Puck decides it's time to figure out what the hell's going on.

"Okay what the hell's going on right now?" Sam beats him to it. Puck just nods his head in agreement.

"Well this is Rachel," Mike points to Rachel. "We've known each other since age five," he continues smiling at her.

"Okay. But why haven't I seen her at school or when Mr. Berry has those cook outs?" Puck says confused. If they had a daughter, an only daughter, then she would be around all the time..

"I lived in New York. I have, I mean _had_, a scholar ship at one of the schools for the arts," Rachel spoke up from under the three boys.

"You've been in New York?" Matt says looking at the small girl.

"I hope you got us all those cheesy 'I love New York' t-shirts," Finn asks her.

"I did! And the statue of liberty hat thingy" Rachel runs over to her suit case. The three boys follow her smiling. Puck and Sam walk over too. Rachel flings open her bag that's in the middle of the hallway.

"This is all your clothes?" Mike questions her. Rachel looks up from her work to speak.

"No. The workers at the air port lost my other luggage! Can you believe that?" Finn and Matt laugh at the things that fall out of the suit case.

"Don't touch that!" the only girl screams. Finn immediately drops a shoe that he was holding.

"Those are brand new!" Rachel picks up the shoe and smiles. Than she just throws it aside. Earning a laugh from Sam. "Watcha laughin about Blondie with lady lips?" Rachel says as she keeps looking through her big suitcase.

"Sorry," Sam mumbles and then Puck laughs.

"Are you laughing at my new friend Ducky?" Sam knits his eyebrows together in confusion.

"Nah," Puck returns the words.

"Wait am I friend? Because you just made fun-"

"She does that. Don't take it personal, its just she does that to her friends. So you're a friend to Rachel now!" Mike says excited. Puck shakes his head. Mike begins to bounce when Rachel brings up a black plastic bag.

"Here we are."

"Ooohh!" Finn says when Rachel brings out a t-shirt and a hat. One by one she hands out the gifts to the boys.

"You're in luck Ken. I have an extra one. It was for my father but I'll make an exception," she hands the two items to Sam.

"I'm guessing I'm Ken," Sam says taking the two gifts from her. She smiles nodding.

"What bout me?" Puck asks from beside Sam, who's currently putting on the shirt. Rachel turns her attention to Puck.

"What about _you_?" she inquires, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Where's my '_I've been gone for for three years so here's my gift to make it up' _I want one too." All the boys turn their heads to them as they put on their shirts.

"Who-" Rachel begins to bark back but changes her attitude. "Okay," she says in a better, sweeter voice. She spins on her heel walking over to her bag. Puck smirks.

" I don't have any more shirts but I do have something much better. These are chocolates from the best candy shop in New York. It was near my school so I scored some before I left last night," Rachel says taking it out of a paper bag from under all her clothes. She gets up and gives it to Puck. "It's no shirt but they are to die for and they're under 300 calories." Rachel gives the box to him. She watches as he quirks an eyebrow before trying one. His eyes go wide once he has put it in his mouth. He grabs another and drops it into his mouth.

"These are amazing!" Puck says with his mouth full of chocolates. The boys watch as Puck moans into the taste.

"Can I have one?" Finn asks. He tries to take one but his hand is slapped away from Puck's.

"No!" Puck guards his box of chocolates. He gives Rachel a nod and walks into the bathroom with his chocolates.

"Where are you going?" Matt asks.

"To eat my chocolates in peace."

Rachel smirks knowing what's coming in a couple hours. She turns around and see's all the boys standing in their shirts.

"Ahaha! I need to take a picture," Rachel smiles and digs in her side bag, pulling out her camera.

"Cheese!" they all say. Rachel laughs and saves the picture.

* * *

><p>"If anyone needs to go to the bathroom I suggest you go now, before the night comes," Rachel laughs walking down the stairs. All the boys scrunch up in confusion but shrug it off.<p>

"**AHH!"** The Mohawk teenager grumbles from the couch. The moans and groans are herd through out the house. Rachel smirks from the kitchen counter, eating a banana.

"Shit Puckerman! What's Fuckin wrong?" Sam's voice says with humor. One thing with Puck is- he never lets up a good opportunity to make fun of anybody. Like one time Sam had ate a whole pizza. The consciouses were throwing up the next morning. And that whole time Puck never gave up on making fun of Sam that whole time. Calling him pizza breath or Pepperoni chunks.

So this is pure funny to Sam.

"Fuck You Evans!" Puck spits back. Pucks laying on his stomach, hands clutching the side of the cushions. "God!" Puck scrambles off the couch and runs up the stairs clutching his stomach.

"Aren't you Jewish?" Finn yells from the kitchen.

"Shut up Finn."

The next thing you hear is the slam of the bathroom door. Rachel laughs, holding a can of soda in one hand and another with a bag of chips.

"What are you laughing at?" Mike takes a hold of Rachel's hips and pulls her onto his lap.

"You'll see," she says laughing evilly at the end. She sinks into the couch, her legs on Mike's lap.

"**Fuckin Rachel!"** Puck screams from the top of the stairs. Rachel bends her head back, seeing Puck with the empty box of chocolates in his hands.

"Yes?" she asks innocently.

"You!" He runs down the stairs and in front of the brunette girl. Rachel places a chip on her tongue, closing her mouth she chews the food and swallows it.

"What?"

"You did this?" he points to himself.

"Uh hahah? Anybody can make.." Rachel points to Puck. "I mean it's not that hard to make something so annoying and ugly."

"Burn!" Matt says.

"No!" Puck says not knowing a comeback "No! You made me fell like shit! You gave me old fuckin food!" he's right up in Rachel's face. "This chocolate was expired two years ago!" shoving the empty box in her face.

"Dude you need a Tic Tac." she waves her hand in front of her face. Sam chuckles and brings a chip to his mouth.

"Shut up asshole."

"Pshh you didn't when I got food poisoning. You just kept talking your mouth off, nonstop, one thing after the another." Sam says from behind the two.

"You gave me food poisoning!"

"You can't give someone food poisoning." Rachel takes a sip of her soda.

"But you gave me shit bad chocolates. And now I have food poisoning." Puck tells Rachel, who's still sitting on the couch, relaxing.

"You don't have food poisoning." Rachel says rolling her eyes and gets up from spot on the couch. She takes the chips and drink with her to the kitchen. "You're just puking your guts and having to go to the bathroom a lot."

"That's food poisoning!" he hunches over and wides his eyes at Rachel. Rachel purses her lips and scrunches up her eyebrows.

"Noooo," she says slightly laughing. She brings the can of soda to her mouth-but Puck knocks it out of her hand. The dark liquid spills all over Rachel and the floor.

"Fuck! Asshole!" The boys in the living room turn their head to the kitchen.

"Shit! Finn!" Matt says, signaling to get Rachel. Rachel's eyes are wide and ready to pounce on Puck. Finn get's up from the island and tries to calm down the teenage girl.

"You Fucking screwed up my shirt!" she says from Finn's arms. "Finn let me go!" her feet begin to kick trying to get free. Puck looks with wide eyes at the scene unraveling

"Puckerman you better stay away from Rach until she cools down," Mike tells Puck, moving him out of the room.

"The fuck I'm not! She gave me bad choc!" he says.

"Bean stalk you better get your hands off of me before I hit you or bite you!" she yells at Finn.

"You wouldn't?"

"Try me." she bites at him. Finn immediately drops the small brunette on the floor. She lands with a thump, she quickly jumps up and runs toward Puck, full speed. Puck's eyes go wide, he tries to step out of her way, but is blocked by Sam, who suddenly appeared out of now where.

"_Thump." _Was the sound that came when they fell on the floor.

"You Fucking jerk-asshole," she screams. Puck covers himself with his arms, shielding her from his face.

"Mike!" Matt and Mike run toward the two. Matt grabs Rachel off of Puck, picking her up and carrying her behind the stairs. Mike helps Puck from the ground and makes sure he's okay.

"You okay man? Even though she's small she has a mean punch," Mike tells the Mohawk boy/man. Puck dusts himself off, and hears the conversation between Rachel and Matt.

"Rachel." Matt warns the girl.

"I know! It was an accident don't let your nerves get the best of you because if you do then I'll end up like-

"Don't bring him up Rach," Matt says, his voice saying he doesn't want to hear what ever she has got to say.

"Why not he forgot about us, he-

"Go sit in the corner. You've been pretty bad to Puck." Matt points her towards the corner of the living room.

"The Corner? Seriously? I thought we over this?" Matt shakes his head, meaning no. "I hate the corner," she mumbles as she makes her way towards it. Puck takes a seat next to Finn on the couch, watching as Rachel sits staring at the wall.

"What she doing?" Puck whispers to Finn.

"When we were little, we use to have to sit in that corner when we did something bad. It was mostly Rachel who sat in that corner," Finn chuckles out. Rachel whips her head around glaring at Finn.

"Fuc-

"Rachel!" Matt warns her. She huffs and turns towards the wall. She stays in that corner for a couple more minutes before she speaks again.

"Can I not sit in the corner anymore."Rachel says keeping her view on the wall.

"No." Matt says keeping his view on the TV screen. There's another huff before some noise coming from the corner.

"Who took my box of secrets?" Rachel ask the boys, fully screaming. All the teenage boys look at each other (except Sam and Puck) whispering: 'I didn't' or 'did you' and 'maybe it was him'

Puck raises his hand, "Uh, what's a 'Box Of Secrets'?" Puck asks.

"I use to keep a box that was called Box Of Secrets' it was filled with stuff to entertain me while I was in the corner. But now it's gone! I had it in a secret spot!" she continues looking for it, expecting it to jump out. "So which one of ya took it!" she says.

"Yeah the cabinet is such a secret place to put it," Mike says.

"I found a box over there when I was cleaning. It had a bunch of junk in it so I threw it away," Puck says it as it's a normal thing to do.

"You what?" Rachel stands up and gets ready to charge at Puck again, but the front door swings open, revealing the two Berry men.

"Ray Baby!" they scream, dropping their luggage on the porch. They run over to the living room, blocking Puck from Rachel's view. Rachel runs at full speed towards them. Thinking she's going to go into her fathers arms, Puck sighs of relief. Rachel's dad's open their arms wide and close their eyes, expecting their daughter to run up and hug them, instead she ducks under their arms and rams into Puck.

Rachel talks to fast and muffled that you can't hear what she's saying to Puck. This time Finn and Sam pull her off of Puck. She's kicking and screaming yelling all kind of things at Puck.

"Barbra!" Her dad yells. Rachel settles down and bows her head.

"What's gotten into you?" they both say this time. Rachel snaps her head up looking straight at her parents, then she moves her head at Puck, who's standing behind the couch starring at Rachel with wide eyes.

"Nothing." she grumbles before looking at Puck. "I've had a long day. I'm going to sleep," she says then walks up the stairs. They all stay in the same position until they hear a door close.

"What did you do?" Both Leroy and Hiram say. Puck's taken back and doesn't know what to say.

"I Uh? I didn't. Nothing!" Puck says.

"Sure you did," Hiram nods his head.

"I didn't do anything!"

"She was kind of mad," Leroy says thinking over Rachel's actions.

"Kind of Mad? She was furious!" Puck looks at all five guys.

"She was mad, she didn't even give me a hug," Leroy says frowning. They walk off, carrying their suitcases. After they leave Puck turns to the three boys.

"What the hells up with you guys?"

"What do you mean?" Matt asks.

"I mean you guys are acting differently?"

"That's probably Rachel's doing." Mike takes a seat. Matt walks to the kitchen.

"Is she always like that?" Puck asks. "Like all moody and grouchy?"

"No. She's usually bubbly and bright. But is she want's to, she'll be mean. You just got on her badside, everything will blow by before monday." Mike assures him.

"Well I'm going to go to my house. Tell Rach that she'll need to come over tomorrow to meet everybody . G'night Mr. and Mr. Berry!" Finn yells, walking out the front door.

"Night!" everybody yells.

* * *

><p>"So?" Leroy asks his husband, climbing the stairs to their bedroom.<p>

Hiram looks at his partner confused. "So what?"

"So what do you think happened to our 'Sugar Ray' at good old New York?" Leroy responds standing in the dark hallway.

Hiram walk over to the door, "Do you want to know what I really think?" Leroy nods. "I have no Idea." The smaller Berry opens their bedroom door exposing a sleeping Rachel on their bed. She's spread out on the mattress with her head hanging over the edge, pillows tossed all around the bed.

"I guess we're sleeping on the couch tonight."

**Okay so this is chapter one. **

**I don't know If I will continue? So if I get some reviews I will most definitely keep going.**


	2. Craps a swear

**Well here's chapter two.. Thanks for all the reviews! It means a lot and I hope to get more. And I just wanted to say this is Puckleberry endgame!**

**Like Children**

**~Chapter 2~ **

"Yo!" Puck throws a broccoli at Rachel.

Rachel wakes up looking around her parents bedroom, spotting Puck.

"Why did you throw broccoli at me?" she says, picking up the vegetable.

"We don't use it. It was going to go to waste," He says, trying his best to keep all his food in his mouth.

"Today's Sunday why do I have to get up so early?" Rachel yawns, getting up to her feet.

"I don't know" he shrugs his shoulders. "Was your Dad's order's." he takes the bowl to his mouth, drinking the remaining of the milk. Rachel walks past Puck and hits the bowl up, causing the milk to spill out his mouth.

"Morning Puckerman." Rachel laughs walking into the hallway.

* * *

><p>"Why must you wake me on a holiday?" Rachel says when she enters the kitchen full of guys.<p>

"Today's not a holiday?" Finn talks with his mouth full of sour patch kids.

"GiveMeThose." Rachel mumbles taking the candy out of Finn's mouth and hands."No wonder you look kind of big." Rachel mumbles. "It's like 8 a clock and you're already eating candy?" Rachel dumps the sugary food in the trash. "And today is so a holiday!" Rachel takes a drink of water from the sink. "It's Sunday."

"Sunday's are not holidays." Sam takes a drink of his energy drink.

"Ugh! Give me that!" She swipes the 'Monster' out of his hand. "This has like so many calories!" she tells Sam. Sam's eyes go wide. "And it's like 8 o clock!" she turns her head back to Finn who's looking at the trash can, where his candy went. "And that could kill you. Stop your heart." she places her hand on her chest. "Or something like that." she adds quietly.

"Geez! now I know why they call you 'Ma' You're like a mother." Sam says walking out the dinning room. Mike and Matt chuckle.

"And why is Sunday a holiday?" Mike asks.

"It's a holy day," Rachel says like he's dumb.

"You're not a catholic." Finn says.

"God's God!" Rachel says taking a seat next to Finn.

"Rachel." Her father's warn her.

"And how do you know that?" Rachel asks the tall boy.

"Quinn." Finn said. He nods sad, not giving anybody eye contact.

"Girlfriend." Mike mouths.

"Um." Rachel says trying to think. "Hey!" Rachel pats Finn on the back.

He looks up, saying "Yeah."

"Didn't you say that you wanted me to come over to see your mom, and all" Rachel sits on the table, looking into his brown eyes.

"Yeah," Finn remembers. "Come on." he takes the brunettes hands, pulling her off the table.

"Whoa!" Rachel falls against Finn. "Let me take a shower first, Okay?" she walks slowly backward to the stairs.

"okay." Finn scratches the back of his neck.

Rachel hurry's up the rest of the stair case, almost tripping on the last step. She goes to her parents room, rummaging through her suit case for clothes.

After a couple minutes, she decides on a shorts and a pink tank top. She walks to the bathroom door, opening the brown door. The first thing her senses pick up is the horrid smell. The odor of boys hits her nose, making her run out the room.

"There's no way I'm taking a shower in there," Rachel says after she had seen the bath tub. She stands in the hallway for a couple minutes before, an idea pops in her head. The hall closet holds the towels, where Rachel dug through, finding shampoo, and body wash.

* * *

><p>"Where's that girl?" Puck asks, after walking through the entire house. Mike and Matt are pulling on their shoes. Puck thinks it's kind of weird how the two friends act alike.<p>

"Taking a shower." they both answer, tying their right shoe. Than switch to the other side, tying them.

"Uh, no she isn't." Puck says, after he double checks. He stands behind the couch, looking at the two friends.

"Did you check Mr. and Mr. Berry's room?" Mike gets up, walking to the closet.

"Maybe she's getting ready in there?" Matt finishes.

"Yeah. I looked through the whole house."

Before Mike or Matt could respond, they hear the hose turn on outside.

"Check outside." Matt and Mike say at the same time, smiling.

"Kay." Puck walks to the end of the house.

"When do you think he'll figure it out?" Mike asks Matt. Mike, smiles watching Puck.

"I say at least a month. You?" Matt crosses his arms, turning to the Asian.

"Am I hearing a bet?" Mike asks, raising his eyebrow.

"Should we?"

"Why not?" Mike shrugs his shoulders. "I say she'll figure it out first, in at least a couple weeks." Mike says, knowing he'll win.

"He'll figure it out, And I say in at least a month." Matt re-says.

They both look at each other and smile, extending their hands they shake, saying "Deal."

Puck slides, open the sliding door. He looks around the beautiful, backyard. He spots Rachel, (well her feet.) behind a tree. He walks over to the tree where bushes surround it.

"What are you doing?" he asks, when he gets the view of her. She has the hose mounted on the tree, and shes standing under it, and in her hand is a bottle of shampoo.

She screams a little, dropping the bottle on the ground.

"You freaken scared me!" she says, picking up the bottle. Dusting off the dirt she turns around slowly.

Puck's smiling at her, behind the tree.

"Go Away!" she shrieks. Trying to shove Puck away from her.

"What are you doing?" Puck says like it's not a big deal, he even smirks at her.

"Trying to get rid of a jerk, that's what." she responds covering herself, from Puck.

"Why are you taking a shower out here? Their could be, like perverts watching you." Puck says with an edge of humor.

Rachel snorts, at Puck. "Well if you must know. I'm taking a shower out here, because _your_ bathroom is dirty as hell." she says, rolling her eyes.

"Hey! It's not just _my_ bathroom, it's all of _ours_." Ours meaning all the boys.

"Yeah, well." Rachel says not finishing what she was saying. She's still clutching her body so Puck won't see her. She's standing close to the bushes, so he can't see _all_ of her.

Puck couldn't help but look at Rachel, the way you would if you saw an attractive woman. When Puck first saw Rachel, the first thing he thought was Rachel and himself doing _things. _He watches the way the water runs down her olive skin. Her hair is pulled behind her back, revealing her chest, making Puck feel hot.

"Noah!"Rachel screams to Puck. Puck moves his eyes back to her face. But once he does that he can't keep his eyes off her plush lips, how they would feel against his own...

"I got to go!" Puck says running inside.

"Stupid." Rachel says, referring to Puck. She finishes washing her hair, before looking for her towel. "Where's my damn towel." she mumbles searching through the bushes. "Fuckin Puckerman!" she says once she can't find her towel or clothes. "Crap" she stomps her feet.

"Crap's a swear." Rachel hears a voice behind her. She turns around and see's the private fence, and nothing else. She slowly turns around, but she see's something in the corner of her eyes. She keeps her vision on the fence and see's a head bounce up and down. Than the kid stops and keeps her head over the fence.

"You're thinking of shit." Rachel tells the little girl. Making sure she cover's her self up.

"I'm telling!" she says, her eyes go wide.

"And who are you going to tell?" Rachel asks, looking at the blonde headed girl.

"Your mother."

"Well your out of luck kid, I don't have a mom." Rachel keeps her face blank, not showing her emotions about her mom.

"Where's you mom?" The little girl asks placing her hands on her cheeks, and looks with curiosity.

"Don't know. Don't care." Rachel responds.

"Bu-

"Look kid, I don't have one okay?" Rachel snips back.

"Why are you naked?"

* * *

><p>After Puck run's back into the house, he realizes he has Rachel's towel, and clothes in hand. When he was talking to her he decided that was a good time to get back to her.<p>

"Shit!" Puck hit's his head against the door.

"Look's like someone is messed up." Finn says walking behind him and into the guest room.

"Finn!" Puck runs to Finn.

"Yeah ?" Finn asks. "Have you seen Rachel, we were suppose to go over to my house so she could meet everybody." Finn ask looking around in the hallway.

"Uh, she's taking a shower." Puck shrugs his shoulders, not really caring.

"Well we have to go. I'll sea you later man," Finn waves to Puck and walks down the stairs.

"MA!" Finn yells while he walks down the steps.

The sound of the front door opens , Finn looks up and see's Rachel standing. Finn starts to laugh once he see's what she's wearing.

"Oh shut it." Rachel walks up the stairs and past Finn.

Rachel's wearing a tiny shirt that only goes to her belly button, and shorts that are suppose to be Capri's.

Rachel walks past Puck, who couldn't help but smile at what she was wearing. He didn't mean to take her clothes, well he did. He went outside, to get back at Rachel for what she did yesterday to him. But than he got distracted...

Rachel grabs the clothes out of his hands and hits him on the side of the head.

"Ouch!" Puck grabs his head.

"I didn't hit you that hard." Rachel shuts the door of her fathers room and get's ready.

In a couple minutes Rachel and Finn are walking next door.

"I'm kind of nervous." Rachel admits rubbing her arm.

"Come on, you've met my mom. And Burt and Kurt are nice," Finn says, knocking the door before entering.

"Well I'm not kind of those people who make good im-

"Rachel!" Carole embraces Rachel into a hug, giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"He-Hello Mrs. Hudson." Rachel says trying to breathe.

"Mrs. Hummel now," Carole, says showing her, her ring.

"Wow!" Rachel says taking her hand and examining it. "Looks like you picked a good one," Rachel says. Carole and Finn Chuckle.

"Burt Honey! We have a visitor!" Carole yells into the garage door.

"Kurt!" Finn yells up the stair case. Finn smiles to Rachel , and walks over to her.

Rachel jumps over the couch and sits on the recliner.

"Hey! Mrs. Hud- Hummel do you have any-

"Lemonade?" Carole asks smiling.

"Yes!" Rachel smiles and looks over at Finn.

"What is it Finn I was just- Well hello?" Kurt says once he has seen Rachel.

"I'm Kurt Hummel, future Broadway star. And gossip queen!" Kurt walks over to Rachel and bows at the brunette.

"Is he serious?" Rachel asks Finn. All Finn does is smile and nod.

"Uh, well I'm Rachel Berry, future I don't know?" Rachel hits her knuckles against Kurt's hand and nods, sitting down on Finn's lap.

"Are you happy?" Rachel whispers into Finn's ear. Finn looks at Rachel and nods.

"Yeah, I am." Finn smiles his lopsided smile.

"I'm glad Finn." Rachel hugs Finn. He smiles back, Rachel hit's his knee and gets up, walking to the kitchen,

"Is she like your girlfriend?" Kurt asks Finn.

"Something like that." Finn says, following Rachel. Rachel was way better than a girlfriend to Finn, she was like a sister to him. When Finn felt sad, mad, happy Rachel was by his side.

Kurt explodes with joy, new gossip! Kurt pulls out his phone and begins to text Mercedes.

**To Cedes:**

_**You'll never guess what I just saw!**_

Kurt presses send.

* * *

><p>After hour's of talking Rachel decides to go home.<p>

"Hey!" Rachel call's into the house. "I'm home!" she yells out.

"They left," Sam runs down the stairs, giving Rachel a nod.

"Where?" she sits on the arm of the couch, swinging her legs off the couch.

"To get some more plants for the yard." Sam says, his head in the fridge.

"And they all needed to go?" Rachel falls back, laying on the couch.

"Well Mike and Matt went to help, they were going to get a swing and patio set. And Puck, went out." Sam takes the milk out, drinking it from the carton.

"_He_ went out?" Rachel asks, knowing Sam would know who _he _is.

"Yup. Puck is kind of a man-whore." Sam chuckles, shaking his head. Rachel cringes, at the thought.

"Oh." Is all Rachel can say. "You want to go some where?" Rachel asks, looking over the couch.

"Sure."

* * *

><p>"So why are you living in my house?" Rachel asks, petting the dogs.<p>

Rachel and Sam walked to the dog shelter, talking about random things.

Sam chuckled at Rachel's question. "My family had moved out here my junior year. Dad got a job, but halfway through the year he was let go. We were living in a motel room for a couple months, until my Dad and mom decided it was a good idea to move back to Tennessee. I didn't want to move, what kid want's to move when you have a life in your home. Puck had told me that he had been living at your house for a couple years. And in the end my family moved away, and I got to stay here until graduation. Your father's are great, they let me stay with them."

"Puck has been living in the house for about three years?" Rachel asks, squatting down to play with a puppy.

"Yeah, his family just got up and left him one day. He doesn't even know where they went." he Squats next to Rachel playing with the puppy too.

"Oh." Rachel says, not knowing to say next. She gets up and walks outside, looking at the bigger dogs in the kennel.

"Do you miss them?"

"My family? Sometimes." Sam has his hands in his pockets looking at the big Pit bull.

"Did you?" turning to Rachel. She keeps her head straight, letting her voice show her emotions.

She breathes deeply. "Yes." her voice is calm not high and bubbly like when she talks but not low and scary when she's mad or angry.

"Than why didn't you come back?"

"I don't know. I never like returning. If it's to return clothes or returning something I stole-

Sam snickers, covering his big mouth with his hand.

"Why did you come back?" Sam inquires, really wanting to know.

"Friends." is all she says. Rachel walks over to a beagle, the dog runs to the teenager, licking her hands.

Sam smiles and walks over too, bending down petting hid head.

"What do you think?" Rachel asks, looking over smiling at Sam.

"He... has a lot of energy." The beagle runs over to Sam, jumping onto him. Sam loses his balance falling with the dog onto the ground.

Rachel laughs, pulling the dog off Sam. "I like you already!" Rachel says, as if she's talking to a baby.

Sam sits up, his knee's up. Rachel lends Sam a hand, almost pulling her down in the process of helping him up. Once up Sam begins to dust him self off, pieces of grass fall off him.

"Well, I'm going to adopt him!" Rachel picks the dog up, so he's face to face with Rachel.

"You're going to buy him?" Sam finishes up dusting himself off.

"_Adopt" _Rachel turns to the blonde headed guy.

"Did you ask your parents?"

"Nope."

"Well you should-

"Do you dye your hair?" Rachel questions, squinting at his hair.

"Let's go." Sam says, frowning, walking to the door.

Rachel smiles. "Ya!" Rachel kisses the Beagle and runs back into the building.

* * *

><p>"So what are you going to name him?" Sam stuffs his hands into his pockets. He walks with a skip, slipping on his sunglasses.<p>

"Cool shades." Rachel takes them off of Sam's face and places them on her's. Sam shakes his head smiling. Rachel has the beagle in her arms.

"Well the guy at the Kennel said his name on his name tag was 'Bernie Kosar' but I don't know." (Just had to add that Bernie Kosar part. From I am Number four)

"Mmmhh" Sam nods, looking at the the other people walking down the street, They look at Rachel; the new girl, Although she isn't new.

**So I wanted to know who you want the glee kids to be with.**

**Finn and Quinn Or Finn and Santana or Other**

**Sam and Mercedes or Sam and Quinn or Other**

**Mike and Brittany or Mike and Tina or Other**

**Matt and Mercedes or Matt and Santana or Other**

**Put it in your reviews or you can vote on my profile!**


	3. OverGrown Rat

"**Like Children"**

* * *

><p>"Mmmhhh," Puck moans at the sensation on his face.<p>

Bernie Kosar had made his way into Puck's room, licking at Puck's face. The dog keeps licking the drool that escapes the boys lips.

Puck rolls over, slowly opening his eyes. His eyes pop out when he sees the small Beagle sitting on his bed.

"Why's there a dog in my room!" Puck yells into the quiet, morning.

Rachel hears the guy that stole her room, yell. She slightly laughs, turning to the other side of her bed. She laughs again knowing that she forgot to take the dog out during the night.

"You little Overgrown Rat!-" Rachel hears another yell, from down the hall. "You pissed in my bed!" her eyes go wider with laughter. She throws the covers over her head, laughing into her pillow.

"Rachel!" her fathers yell from the hallway.

"Yikes!" Rachel shuts her mouth, pretending to sleep.

Sam hears Puck yelling over a rat peeing in his bed. Sam just ignores the yelling and proceeds to get some sleep until his alarm goes off.

Mike and Matt hear the footsteps leading up the stairs. They look at each other in their bedroom, both saying 'Rachel'. They both shake their heads and slowly go back to sleep.

"Puck what seems to be the problem?" Hiram asks, rubbing his eyes. Leroy Berry, stands behind his husband yawning.

"There's a dog in my bed!" Puck retorts, motioning to the dog in his bed. The Beagle prances around the twin size mattress, letting his tongue hang loose.

The two men scoff, looking at Puck's bed expecting to see a stuffed dog. They both do a double take at the small dog who has laid down on a pillow.

"Who's?-

"dog is that?" Leroy finishes the question.

"The hell should I- Berry's." Puck grunts, kicking off the dog from his bed. Bernie yelps, disappearing down the hallway.

The three men look at each other not knowing what to do next. Rachel appears in the doorway, holding her dog in her arms. The little dog is nuzzled in Rachel's neck, whimpering.

"What did you to my dog?" Rachel speaks up, rubbing her dogs back.

Puck rolls his eyes, placing his hands on his hips "The real question is what did your mutt do to me?" he raises an eyebrow. "Raise your hand if you know what happened?" Puck raises his hand straight in the air.

"You got to be kidding me, right?" Rachel places Bernie Kosar on the floor. He sits down letting his tongue hang out. Rachel pats him lightly on the butt, and he trots out with his tail wagging .

"That dog seems pretty happy." Puck grunts, looking back to the two Berry men.

"That's because he's like his owner. And I take joy watching you get in trouble." Rachel snickers, walking next to Puck. "Nice Star War sheets Puckerman." She points her lips in the direction of the bed.

"Can you just shut your mouth please! The world would be much better off without your annoying input." Puck snaps back.

Rachel folds her arms chuckling along. "Sorry, didn't know you get hurt so easily." she smiles directly at him and turns her attention to the adults.

Puck scrunches his eyebrows watching the petite brunette beside him. He continues to sneer at Rachel as she innocently looks to her fathers. He snorts, also crossing his arms he waits for the two men in front of him.

"Both of you need to be quiet, and get along." Hiram interrupts the two's agreement. He stands firmly next his husband Leroy, who's actually laughing. "Are you laughing, Leroy?" Hiram questions turning backwards to his snickering husband.

Leroy tries to cover up his laughs by placing his right hand over his mouth. "I'm sorry, it's just... These two are kind of hilarious to watch. I mean just look," Leroy nods over to the two teenagers.

The male teenager looks annoyed with his fists clenched and his eyes twitching. Noah's feet begin to tap uncontrollably against the wooden floor. Beside him a girl has her mouth going off talking nonstop about nonsense. Puck just [tries] blocks off Rachel focusing on an object. Rachel on the other hand starts to sing about how Puck being a unmannerly, crude, unpleasant, and a lot of different words. While Rachel's going off, Puck tries to unscramble the words that pours out of Rachel's mouth. 9 out of 10 words of the that shoot out of Rachel's mouth, Puck doesn't get at all.

"Okay you two, it's about seven and both of you need to get ready for school," Leroy talks over the two. The two bickering teenagers stop for a second and stare at their guardians with a blank face.

"Uh, have you registered me?" Rachel speaks first.

"Yes, when you called we went straight to the school and registered you." Hiram smiles and walks out the door of Puck's bedroom.

"Have a good day!" Leroy smirks and walks along with Hiram. "Oh!" Leroy runs back into the room. "When you arrive home we're going to the store and buying things for your room."

"Room?"

"We are going to remodel the attic so you can have your own room." Hiram adds. "And we'll talk later about New York and your Beagle." He backs away from the room and back into the hallway.

"His name is Bernie Kosar! It says on his dog tags." Rachel says. But her fathers have already walked out of the room.

"Bernie Kosar?" Puck says with humor.

Rachel turns to Puck while rolling her eyes. "Yes, this is Ohio."

"The Browns suck." Puck chuckles out.

Rachel views Puck's room, taking in her surroundings. "Carry on," she finally says. She walks out the room with a bonce in her step.

As Rachel passes Sam's room she yells:

"Sammy Wake Up!" She pounds her fists in the door, waking Sam

There's a commotion beyond the locked door. "Okay I'm up, Rachel." Sam talks, rubbing his tired eyes.

"Making sure. It's the first day of school!" her voice is full of happiness. She hums quietly and begins to get ready for her first day back to school.

In the other room Puck is still standing beside his dirty bed. He just stares at the wet, smelly bed that the dog peed on. He blinks once before stripping the bed. After he's done with the wet sheets her throws them aside. He falls on the mattress and stuffs a pillow under his head.

"Stupid mutt." he mutters as he falls asleep.

Under Puck's room is Matt and Mike. During the argument between Rachel and Puck they have fixed their beds and got dressed. They both have their book bags beside them, with their supplies they all needed.

"I need to send my mother and father my schedules before school," Mike tells Matt as he ties his shoes.

"Why?"

"They need to make sure I don't get a Asian F." Mike says.

Matt laughs a little before responding. "Asian F?"

"Yeah, they want me to become a doctor."

"But you want to be a -

"A dancer." Mike cuts in. "And I do. But my parents..." Mike shakes his head, ending the conversation.

Matt doesn't say anything else but give his friend a smile and a pat on the back.

* * *

><p>"Puckerman!" Rachel bangs on Puck's door as she continues getting ready. "Breakfast is ready!" she places a gray knitted hat on her curled hair as she skips down the stairs.<p>

"Hey Rachel!" A tall boy sitting by the table yells out. He has a pancake stuffed inside his mouth and pieces of eggs falling on the floor. Finn takes a big gulp of orange juice placed by his plate.

"Hello Ms. Rachel," A much higher voice speaks from behind the island. He has his hair perfectly fixed, and in his hands hold a cup of coffee. Kurt's legs are crossed and looks around the room with disgust.

"What's wrong Beyonce?" Rachel walks past the girlish boy.

The boys of the house all look at the small Jewish girl. They each have a face crossed between confusion and humorous.

"Did you call me Beyonce?" Kurt says.

"Yeah." Rachel slowly chews her waffle. "I'm sorry if that was offensive Kurt. I did-

"No no!" Kurt waves his hands. "It's just Puck calls me that." Kurt smirks.

Everyone else smiles, reaching for their coffee or juice. Rachel continues to be confused looking at her friends, eating her waffle.

"I still don't get what's the big deal." Rachel munches on a peach as she speaks.

"You and Puck both call me that. How is it not a big deal!" Kurt squeals jumping off the stool and running to Rachel's side.

"I still don't get it."

"But what about you and Finn?" Kurt gasps, letting his hand cover his mouth.

"What about me and Finn?" Rachel asks, still taking bites of her peach.

"Well Finn mentioned that you and him are something," Kurt says.

"Bean stalk!" Rachel spins around glaring at Finn.

Finn looks between Rachel and Kurt with his mouth open and food spilling out. "Ishdin'tshaythat!" as he speaks food flies out of his mouth.

"Don't talk with your mouth full, Finn," Rachel says.

He nods trying his best to eat all his food. "I didn't say that, Rach." Finn says.

"Morning!" Mike says popping in the kitchen. He smiles brightly and dances to the food. "Mmmhh! What a great morning for waffles. Am I right? Or am I right?" Mike chuckles at himself and smothers his waffles in syrup. "Where's Puck?" Mike speaks again, walking to the table. "Ooh! Can I have a sip of that?" Mike spins around taking Kurt's coffee. He gulps down most of it and hands it back to Kurt.

Kurt makes a disgusted face pushing the cup back to Mike. "You can have it." Kurt says.

"Thanks!" he then sits by Finn, after he gives Rachel a kiss on the cheek and Finn a pat on the back. "Wow these waffles taste better then they look!" He smiles at the rest. "So what are we talking about?" Mike asks taking another bite of his waffles.

"Well Finn?" Rachel says, giving Finn the 'go on signal'.

"Oh! Yeah. Well... I said that Rachel was something like a girlfriend."

Rachel snorts, sipping her juice. "Kurt if you have been his step brother for how long he says,you should know that Finn only tells you half of the a." Rachel says.

"Oh" Kurt says low. "Um. If I was you Rachel, I would stay away from Quinn." He ducks his head, walking out of the kitchen.

"Quinn?" Rachel says. "You girlfriend?" She turns speaking to Finn.

"Ex." he points out.

"What happened to my bag!" Kurt shrieks from the living room.

Matt runs into the kitchen with wide eyes. "Red alert. Kurt's bag has met Bernie Kosar." Matt says looking at Rachel.

"It was Gucci!" Kurt's voice yells again. "This was a years worth of allowance!" weeps a sad Kurt.

"Uh-oh." is all Rachel says.

"What the hell's going on?" Another voice comes from the stairs. Puck walks down the stairs angry and confused.

"You! You did this to my bag!" Kurt gets up, stalking over to Puck.

Both Rachel and Puck speak "Whoa Beyonce." they lock eyes for a second, before pulling away.

"What happened?"

"That gerbil is what happened. Get rid of him before I do!" Puck says pushing past the group and into the kitchen.

"He's a beagle! Not a gerbil!" Rachel wines.

"Come on! Everyone out the door! You're going to be late!" Hiram yells as he pulls on his tie. "Come on!"

Leroy bangs his suitcase against the kitchen walls. The rest scatter out of the house Finn, Kurt and Rachel go out the Kitchen door, Sam and Puck take the front door,and Matt and Mike exit the garage door.

"okay! everyone have a way to school?" Hiram asks the teens as they filter on the front lawn.

"Remember no child left behind!" Leroy fixes his husbands tie before walking to their car.

After the two drive off all seven of the teens wait before talking. "Well we have three cars so everyone find their driver and go." Sam says as him and Puck walk to Puck's truck. The trucks parked in the driveway. The roar of the engine makes Rachel smile for some odd reason.

"Well I guess those two are riding together." Matt finally says. "Me and Mike will go in his car and you three will ride in Finn's?" Matt asks.

"I guess," Rachel shrugs.

"Great! Let's go Titans!" Mike pumps his fist in the air before Matt pulls him away.

"Same Mike, excited about school." Rachel says. "Well lets head to school. And Kurt I'm sorry about your bag. I didn't know Bernie Kosar was going to do that."

"It's fine, I suppose." Kurt shrugs.

"Great! Now off to school." Rachel bounces up hitting Finn's head as she skips over to Finn's truck.

"What's wrong Bean Stalk?" Kurt asks.

Finn shakes his head. "I don- Only Rachel calls me that."

Kurt raises his hands up, innocently.

"But I'm worried about Rach."

"Matt told me the situation between Rachel and Puck. And what I've heard, I'm pretty sure she can handle high school on her own," Kurt says, looking at Rachel getting into the old truck.

"No! Not that. I'm worried what Quinn's going to do."

* * *

><p><strong>Next: School, Cheerio's, Slushies, Glee CLub.<strong>

**AN:Thanks for the reviews :)**


	4. A Unicorn peed on Quinn

**Like Children**

* * *

><p>"Are you excited for school Hun?" Kurt questions the girl sitting in the middle of Finn and himself.<p>

"Yup," she turns to Kurt and smiles.

"Good," Kurt smiles looking at Finn.

Finn looks over to Kurt and gives him a look. Kurt just shrugs and looks out the window. They're behind Mike and Matt heading to the school. It's not long to school only a couple minutes, they could have walked but they're teenagers, so they drove.

"By the way I like your outfit. Very gray, maybe too much?" Kurt asks tilting his head to the side examining Rachel's look.

"Really?" Rachel turns her full attention to Kurt. "I call it Gray light," she smiles to Kurt who's just nodding along. **(Rachel's Gray light outfit on my profile)**

"well it does have a lot of gray," he says.

"And black. Plus-" She pulls out her hands from her pockets, "I added a splash of pink!" Rachel says excitedly.

Kurt looks up to Finn asking for help on what to do. "Just go along!" Finn mouths to his step-brother.

"Wow! What a beautiful color on you!" Kurt squeals taking her hands in his. "Wow that is a great color," he says under his breath.

"What?" Rachel asks.

"Nothing, Rachel."

"Oh okay. We're here!" Rachel looks at her new school.

Finn slows the truck as he pulls into the crowded parking lot. The campus is filled with teenagers and teachers. Here and there you can see football jerseys and cheerleader outfits. Sam and Puck park Puck's car by the Jocks of the school. Mike and Matt fit their way into a small parking space under a tree. The three in Finn's car settle way in the back by the gleeks. Finn shuts off the engine and lets it be still in the truck for a little.

"Ready for this Ma?" Finn turns to Rachel.

Rachel glances up at Finn from digging in a bag. "You act like I'm the immature one," Rachel smiles up to Finn.

"I'm not the one who took a shower outside," Finn arches an eyebrow waiting if Rachel's going to attack with a comeback.

"You have not seen the bathroom," Rachel looks to Finn. She pulls out a couple of papers and exits where Kurt has.

"Hey!" Finn tries to get Rachel's attention but she's out the truck door already. "I'm the one who cleans that bathroom!" he says over the hood of the car.

Rachel make's a disgusted face at Finn. "Still cleans the same," Rachel whispers to Kurt. Kurt stops dusting off himself to listen to Rachel.

"Disgusting men," Kurt hisses making Rachel laughs loud into the school air.

Everyone turns to look for the face of the loud laugh. Rachel continues to laugh up a storm without noticing the students staring at her. Kurt smiles proudly at the attention of the others, he even waves a little.

"Come along you two," Finn laughs nervously as he pushes along the two. The student body continue to stare at the new brunette.

"Relax Finny." Rachel stops Finn right in the middle of the parking lot to look over her schedule. "Okay it says I have... Uh" Rachel tries to read the schedule. "It say's I have sculpting?"

"Yeah!" Finn cheers, clapping his hands.

"Why is the oaf clapping like a baby?" says a voice behind Rachel and the rest.

"Puckerman."

"Berry" Puck nods to Rachel.

"I have sculpting with Rach, great for me. She can help me with my sculpting," Finn nods his head happily. Now Finn will finally have a A in the class.

"You mean do all the work," Mike calls out. Matt and Mike walk out behind a car with their back packs swung behind their backs.

"Shut it Chang! I'm not the one who made Rachel pretend to be you for our fifth grade play!"

"Hey! I was the lead role and I had to sing a part!" Mike defends himself as both him and Matt walk next to Puck, "I had stage fright too! Can't judge a dude on stage fright."

"Well you don't have stage fright now," Sam enters the conversation now. "You always hog the attention with your dance moves. I was trying to sing Quinn a simple Justin Bieber song and you took away the attention with your sweet dance moves!"

"Haha," Mike chuckles to himself. "I have sweet dance moves." he mimics Sam's voice.

"Will you guys please stop fighting?" Rachel asks.

"Look who's talking?" Puck says. "This weekend it was F this F this get out of my way blah blah blah!"

"Well sorry! This is my first day of school. Plus! You caught me on a wrong da- wrong week, okay." Rachel apologizes to Puck.

"She didn't!" Matt says. "Damn she didn't!" Matt laughs to himself.

"Rachel did you just apologize?" Mike asks, thinking he heard wrong.

"Did I?" Rachel asks, more to herself then anyone else. She scrunches her eyebrows trying to rethink what she just said. She whispers something to herself. Something like 'Shoot I did.'

"Aw! I wanted to be the one who got the apology from Rachel, not Puckerman," Finn says with a small frown but it's soon switched with a smile.

"I did not apologize!" Rachel tries to assure them but nothing works.

In the middle of the auguring Puck, Kurt, and Sam are all staring at each other confused. "Um excuse me!" Kurt squeaks in the middle of the argument. "Why is it okay to not apologize?" Kurt asks sweetly to the group. The Jewish boy and Blond nod in agreement with Kurt.

"Rachel made a promise back when we were little not to ever apologize. We all were waiting for her to crack the promise," Mike says.

"Why?" Sam asks, turning to Rachel. Rachel's still trying to think about the apology she supposedly never said.

"Matt tell them the story," She mumbles along.

"As you can tell Rachel has a bit of a temper." Rachel looks up giving Matt a glare. He laughs in return. "Anyway, when we were little Rachel use to come to her dad's work all the time after school. That's how we all met, from our father's work. Well there was this teenager who worked at the shop part time; Rachel had a crush on him. And one day we all were playing in the break room where the vending machines were. He came in-

"BTW his name was Dawn," Mike slips into the story.

"What kind of name is Dawn?" Puck snorts. Everyone takes the time to glance at Puck and shake their head.

"What kind of name it Puck?" Rachel responds quickly after.

Puck first purses his lips, shutting his mouth up. He quickly mumbles something but it's too quiet and fast to hear what he said.

"like I was saying before I was rudely interrupted," Matt gives a little glance at Mike who just smiles. "Dawn came in for his break. Rachel went to go talk to him about her new dress she received from her aunt. We all were in the process of trying to get a soda from the vending machine-

"Who knew vending machines didn't take fake money from play cash register," Finn shrugs.

"Will you guys stop interrupting me!" Matt says. "Okay. Anyway we were at the vending machine trying to get our favorite soda. Then all of a sudden we hear this crash. We all turn seeing Dawn covered with wet substance. Rachel, somehow spilled his drink on him. And all you could hear is 'I'm sorry, I'm so so sorry, I really am sorry'."

"And they all made fun of me! Some friends you are," Rachel points to all three of them; she mumbles the last part but loud enough for them to hear.

"Then she said 'I will never apologize ever again" Finn takes the time to mimic a bickering young girl's voice. The three friends all laugh while the other three look at them like they're crazy.

"That's why you wouldn't apologize because they made fun of you?" Kurt says. He fixes his hair, sweeping it to the side with his pocket comb.

"yes! They almost made me cry," Rachel's voice hitches a little at the end.

The warning bell rings, signaling that school is about to start. All the students walk to the building in heaps of groups.

Finn searches the red crowds for a certain blond and her side kicks. But all he can find is Santana and Brittney who are both swinging their intertwined hands. Finn makes a little pack to himself to watch out for Rachel. And look out for Quinn who's going to certainly do some damage to someone in this group.

Sam walks behind Finn. He notices that Finn's constantly moving his head around. At first he thinks he's just excited but after a while he doesn't. "Finn are you alright?" Sam takes two giant steps to catch up with Finn.

"Huh?" The tall boy glances down to the blond. "Yeah, just you know worried on how Quinn will respond to Rachel," Finn motions up to the small brunette who's practically hopping with enthusiasm.

"Yeah, probably should. Did you see what Kurt sent out to everybody about you two?"

Finn smacks his head with his hand. "Shit! Forgot he did that! Can't Kurt just keep his trap shut for a little?" Finn sighs and ends up rubbing his forehead.

"Finn, he's Kurt. I don't think he can ever shut his mouth."

"I suppose, you're right. I mean he's kept your secret. But then again it wasn't really ever a secret," Finn nods his head to his talking. Puzzled, Sam asks what he mean "I mean he kept that you're, you know gay." Finn says quietly.

Sam's eyes about bulge out of his head. "I am not gay!" Sam screams. Everyone turns to the Sam when he yells. Puck and Rachel snicker to themselves and Kurt shakes his head. "I am not gay, Finn!" Sam whispers the part softer then when he yelled.

"Okay, okay" Finn raises his hands innocently.

* * *

><p>The school day goes by fairly fast for all the friends. And suddenly it's lunch time for the entire school. Rachel adds to the many students in the busy hallways. She makes her way to her new locker in the Senior hall. Not many students are in the hall. Most are already out of the building for off campus lunch. Rachel kicks piles of crumbled up paper. She finds her locker number and twists in the three number code.<p>

"Hey look at the new girl" a black girl knocks on Rachel's locker. "I like your hat," She takes off the gray knitted hat from Rachel's head. "Name's Sheila," she speaks with gum in her mouth.

"Give me that." Rachel snatches her hat from the girl supposedly names Sheila. Rachel places her hat on her head, sloppy.

"Huh, I like your style, girl. Hey Quinn what do you think of this girl," Another girl appears from behind Rachel. She resembles Rachel a little with her long hair. She has on skinny jeans with a black leather jacket with a bra under.

Rachel stares with disgust at the girl. Then she remembers what she said. Quinn. Rachel turns around seeing pink first. She leans against the opposite wall of lockers wearing sunglasses in the school. She wears a long skirt and a black tube shirt. Her hair looks like she hasn't washed it in days. Pink stains her blonde hair.

"Did you use pepto bismal for your hair?" Rachel says. She speaks without thinking and it makes the girl mad. She pushes off from the wall and walks over to Rachel.

"What do people call you?" she speaks. Her voice is slow and quiet to Rachel.

"Rachel," she retorts.

The expression on the blondes face changes, she raises an eyebrow. "Rachel, as in Rachel Berry?"

"Yup," Rachel smiles. "You must be Quinn, the Christian. Did you not win the Chasity ball? Is that why you are like this?"

Quinn lip twitches a bit down. "We're going to have fun with this one," Quinn smiles.

"Has Finn seen you today?" Rachel asks the blonde. "I wonder what he would do if he saw you like this. He was so heart broken when you dumped him."

"And how would you know! You left them for three years to go to New York! You don't know anything about them!"Quinn begins to feel her blood boil. "Do you know that Mike might not ever get to live his dream of being a dancer because of his father. When Finn's mom was with Kurt's dad, that was the hardest for Finn, seeing his mother with another man that's not his father. You can't just suddenly come back and expect for everything to be okay. For you to barge in and expect me to be friends with you."

"Quinn leave her alone."

"Santana leave us alone," Quinn says. She already knows who it is before even looking at the person. "We didn't ask for your input. so stay out."

"Come on," Another girl speaks pulling along a silent Rachel. The girl is tall with blond hair much like Quinn with out the pink. Both the girls wear a cheerio's outfit. "don't listen to her, she doesn't mean it. I'm Brittney by the way," she says.

"Hi," Rachel whispers back. She keeps her head down as she walks down the hall.

"I'm Santana," the other girl says with black hair. "Head cheerleader."

"I'm Rachel."

* * *

><p>"Where's Rachel?" Puck asks. He sets down his tray of food on the table where the glee club is sitting.<p>

"Yes! Where is this girl named Rachel?" Mercedes looks around the cafeteria seeing no one they describe as Rachel.

"I don't know, Sam was suppose to escort her to lunch," Mike says with food flying out of his mouth.

"She has two legs she can get here on her own," Puck says roughly.

"Please Mike close your mouth when you chew. I told Finn that this morning, now you," says Rachel.

"Rachel don't move or else you will get cut by the Latina," Finn says when he see's Santana and Brittney beside her.

"Relax Finnocence," Santana holds her hands to Finn.

"Now, Rachel just walk to us slowly and don't look her in the eye and everything will be okay." Matt walks up to the brunette and pulls her to the lunch table.

"What happened to your hair!" Kurt freaks out.

"Of course you would care about her hair." Mike sits aside Rachel.

"Quinn and the skank's is what happened." Santana stands next to Brittney over the table where the glee kids are sitting.

"The skanks?" Mercedes gasps.

"Yeah. Quinn looks like crap. And she dyed her hair pink. I don't think her dye came with directions because it looks like she got a pink crayon and colored it," Brittney beams to Rachel. "Or maybe a pink unicorn peed on it!" she gasps. Rachel smiles at Brittney.

"Quinn?"

"Yeah she went all punk."

Everyone gives each other a look, not knowing what to think. Finn looks the most confused but he shakes it off."What did she do this time?" Finn sighs out.

"Harassing her, really." Santana changes her sight on her nails. Her voice grows bored and before they know it both Santana and Brittney are walking off.

"You're Welcome!" Brittney smiles and waves to Rachel. Rachel glances up quick to exchange a smile with the blond.

"Yeah," Rachel says too quietly for them to hear.

"What's wrong Berry?" Puck taps her with his plastic fork.

"Nothing." Rachel smiles up to the group. "Hi. I'm Rachel Berry. Yes I have two gay dad's. I've been friends with these guys forever. And I'm not dating Finn." She shoots Kurt a look before shaking Tina and Mercedes hands and gives Artie and fist bump.

* * *

><p>"Hey guys!" Rachel skips over to Tina and Mike. "Why is there this weird guy with a Afro keep following me around filming me and asking me questions?"<p>

"Oh, that's Jew fro or Jacob Israel. He has a gossip blog about the school. Expect to be one of the headlines. Glee club is the biggest gossip in this school pretty much," Mike says as Tina nods.

"He's extremely annoying," Tina adds with an eye roll.

"You can say that twice," Matt adds to the conversation. Matt appears from the corner and enters the choir room with the three others.

The whole glee club has now entered the room and has taken their seats. Finn's sitting by Sam. Beside Sam is Mercedes. Kurt and Brittney are auguring back an forth about a topic that's not important.

"You are a unicorn!" Brittney smiles and claps her hands. See they're arguing over unicorns!

"Brittney leave me alone." Kurt keeps saying over and over.

Brittney gasps covering her mouth. "did you pee all over Quinn's hair?"

"Leave me alone."

"Lighten up Hummel," Santana leans forward giving eye contact.

Artie's in the corner with his head phones. His hands are in the air giving out weird looking dance moves. He hums along with the music playing in his ears. Sam and Finn watch the boy in the wheel chair laughing to themselves.

"Hey guys," Rachel waves to the Glee club heading to her seat in the middle of the glee club. Sam and Kurt sit beside her.

"So glad that you joined Glee club," Brittney smiles down at Rachel..

"Well there was nothing to do after school because all these guy are here," Rachel shrugs out.

"Mmhh." Kurt crosses his legs.

"Hey guys! Welcome back!" a enthusiasm voice says from the doorway of the choir room.

"I see we have a new member joining glee club."

"Yes. This is Rachel." Sam Pulls Rachel up so that she's standing.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Mr. Schuester the Spanish teacher and choir director," He smiles and extends his arm to Rachel. Rachel slaps his hand and smiles.

"You too," Rachel smiles back.

"So what song are you going to sing for us?"

"Uh, Don't rain on my parade," Rachel smiles confidently.

"Ooh , a Broadway classic," Kurt clasps his hands together and smiles brilliantly to the Rachel.

"Yeah." Rachel walks to the band and talks to them as the group a wait for the music to play

The guitar plays first and a steady beat of the drum follows before Rachel starts playing.

**It's summer time**  
><strong>All of the time<strong>  
><strong>That's just my point of view<strong>  
><strong>Some try to mess with my vibe<strong>  
><strong>I got no problems<strong>  
><strong>I already solved them<strong>

**Oh, don't bring me down**  
><strong>'Cause it's all good<strong>  
><strong>Don't like the stormy weather<strong>  
><strong>Oh, don't bring me down<strong>  
><strong>I'm not gonna go there<strong>

She starts walking up the risers and jumps down.

**Don't rain on my parade**  
><strong>Don't break my holiday<strong>  
><strong>I won't let the clouds get in my way, no<strong>  
><strong>Just wanna have some fun<strong>  
><strong>I'm not the only one<strong>  
><strong>Everything is going so good today<strong>  
><strong>Don't rain on my parade<strong>

**If people stare**  
><strong>At the blonde in my hair<strong>

She goes up to Artie singing in his face. Artie just does his weird arm dance moves. Rachel smiles and continues singing around the room

**Won't let it bother me, oh**  
><strong>Say what you like<strong>  
><strong>I don't really care<strong>  
><strong>I'm doing just fine<strong>  
><strong>Me and my sunshine<strong>

**Oh, don't bring me down**  
><strong>'Cause it's all good<strong>  
><strong>Don't like the stormy weather<strong>  
><strong>Oh, don't bring me down<strong>  
><strong>I'm not gonna go there<strong>

**Don't rain on my parade**  
><strong>Don't break my holiday<strong>  
><strong>I won't let the clouds get in my way, no<strong>  
><strong>Just wanna have some fun<strong>  
><strong>I'm not the only one<strong>  
><strong>Everything is going so good today<strong>  
><strong>Don't rain on my parade<strong>

**Can't take my, my sunshine**  
><strong>That ain't right<strong>  
><strong>Even if they try, it's just a waste of time<strong>  
><strong>Can't sway me or phase me<strong>  
><strong>I know it drives them crazy<strong>  
><strong>Watching me having such a good time<strong>

**Oh, don't bring me down**  
><strong>When everything is all right<strong>

**Don't rain on my parade**  
><strong>Don't break my holiday<strong>  
><strong>I won't let the clouds get in my way, no<strong>  
><strong>Just wanna have some fun<strong>  
><strong>I'm not the only one<strong>  
><strong>Everything is going so good today<strong>  
><strong>Don't rain on my parade<strong>  
><strong>Don't rain on my, on my parade<strong>  
><strong>Rain, rain, go away<strong>  
><strong>Hey, hey<strong>  
><strong>Don't rain on my, on my parade<strong>  
><strong>I'm having such a good day<strong>  
><strong>Don't rain on my parade.,<strong>

"that was not Barbra," Kurt whispers over to Mercedes. Everyone else claps for Rachel who simply smiles and walks over to her seat.

"Thanks"

"I think we just got our 12th member," Mr. Schuester runs his hands through his curly hair.

"Correction our 11th member. Quinn has gone Punk on us. Don't worry it's just a phase, it will blow over soon." Kurt says, waving it off.

"Hey, where's Puckerman?" Rachel asks looking through the members. But she doesn;t spot the mohawk boy.

"Community service. He still has a couple hours to serve til he's done." Finn tells the rest.

"Community service?" Rachel questions but Santana's already pushing her out the door with Brittney.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay for the couples in this story that recvied the most votes were <strong>

**Sam and OC**

**Matt and Santana**

**Mike and Brittney **

**Finn and Quinn.**

**But you can still vote if you want a different couple :)**

**Oh! Also a couple reviewed asking if I could add a little bit of Samchel to make Puck Jealous. Should I? Tell me in a review :)**


	5. Forget U and Fuck U Puckerman

**I've forgot to say in the past couple chapters. DON'T OWN GLEE! if did there would be a bunch of changes...starting with Finn and Rachel. **

**Like Children.**

* * *

><p>"Where are we going?" Rachel asks when they have exited the choir room. They are now running down the hallway. Brittney and Santana are jumping and prancing around. They both do a little dance down the hall. "Where are you taking me?" Rachel tries to asks again.<p>

"Come on we're going to go to the park." Brittney smiles to Rachel and tries to dance with her. But Rachel keeps trying to ask questions.

"But why?"

"Don't you go to the park just to go?" Santana snaps. The two best friends kick open the door of the school and breathe in the fresh air.

"Well yeah. Bu-

"Well stop complaining!" Brittney adds. She grabs onto Rachel's arm and runs off into the almost empty parking lot.

"But what about the oth-

"What about the others? They don't need to come. It will just be us." Santana nods to Rachel."And!" Santana stops Rachel to talk to her. "We never add new people to our little group! So be honored that we asked you to come with us." Santana says bitchy which causes Rachel to laugh.

The three of them all skip down the sidewalk. Rachel guesses that they're walking to the park because they would have gotten into a car already. Brittney talks about lots of things on the way there. She goes on about unicorns and Quinn.

She reminds Rachel of a girl back at her school in New York, Linda. She was a lot like Brittney to Rachel. Santana has the same attitude as another girl named Violet. Rachel always remembered her being moody and bitchy. Her hair was always changing different colors. Rachel thought her mood deepened on what color her hair was.

"I'm surprised you guys didn't take me shopping or something alone the line like that," Rachel says on the swings. She slowly pumps her legs to build her speed. Santana and Brittney are already as high as the sky giggling to themselves.

Brittney keeps yelling "Get out of my shower," to Santana. They're both swinging beside each other equaling into a shower. Well that's what Brittney told Rachel.

"We don't really go to the mall or the clothes store. We always wear this so we don't really need school clothes." Santana begins to stand up on her swing. She smiles over to Brittney who's doing the same. "We'll call you when there's a dance," Santana says. "That's only when we go to the mall."

"Me and San always play around in the clothes rack," Brittney leans forward telling Rachel. "We play hide and go seek!"

"I do that too!" Rachel smiles up to them. "But, they always kick me out before I can seek," Rachel frowns.

"Me too!" Brittney says as if it's the coolest thing in the world.

"Okay, okay. We have a lot in common." Santana slips into the conversation.

Rachel is now as high as the two friends. She smiles when the air brushes through her hair. Her hat's off now from the swinging. Rachel leans back, she feels like she's flying. She laughs to herself. "I love doing this."

"Stand up on your swing!" Santana says. "We're going to jump."

Rachel says okay and tries to find the right place to stand up. Brittney and Santana keep leaning back and forward to keep them swinging in the air. When they look over Rachel's standing on the swing too.

"Okay." Santana begins to loosen her grip on the chains of the swing.

"One!" Brittney yells.

"Two!" Santana adds.

Rachel blinks once before saying, "Three!" They leap off their swings and land in the sand. All three of them laugh when they feel the sand in their underwear. How did it get there? They don't really know.

They stay there for a little bit, until they get the feeling in their legs again. Brittney points to the sky whispering things to both of them. Slowly the sky envelopes to dark blue turning to the evening.

"Look! Someone forgot their children!" a familiar voice yells.

"Leave them alone there's probably a reason why they left them," someone else adds.

"Hey," Rachel says smiling up to Finn and Matt. They stand over the Rachel waving at her like two dorks. "What are you doing here beanstalk?" Rachel asks, rubbing her eyes.

"To get you guys! Of course!" Matt wiggles his way between Santana and Rachel.

"You think we're going to let you guys walk back when it's this dark?" Finn kicks some sand around. "There could be, like, creeps around." Finn looks around the playground. "Like him!" Finn points over to the parking lot. A figure walks to the little group that's beginning to grow.

"Haha, very funny Finn!" Mike calls out sarcastically.

"Well you could have very well been a dangerous ninja," Finn points out. He plops down next to Brittney and Santana's heads. Finn crawls through the sand and lays down next to Santana and Brittney. Well he tries to fit between them.

"Finn move!" Santana says pushing Finn. Finn just laughs, thinking it's funny.

Another person jumps down from the jungle gym and yells out. "RAWR!" he says.

All the girls scream including Finn. Brittney and Finn reach out and hold onto each other screaming. Rachel screams into Matt's chest, covering her face.

Sam laughs filling the playground with laughs and snorts. "Should have seen your faces!" Sam chuckles out.

"Not funny, Sammy!" Rachel says as she sits up in the sand.

"BOO!" Another unknown person yells behind Sam. Sam jumps in fright and screams, hurting every ones ears. "Samuel! Should have seen _your _face!" the person laughs out.

"Geez Puckerman!" Sam turns meeting Puck's tears of joy eyes. "That was not funny!"

"Serves you right!" Rachel stands with the help of Mike.

"Is It over?" Finn peeks out of one eye. Him and Brittney are still tight eyed and hugging each other for dear death.

"Yes Beanstalk it is," Rachel taps on Finn's head gently. "It's okay Brittney you can open your eyes now."

"Thanks everyone for asking how I am," Santana worms her way out of Finn and Matt.

"Mmhh," they all say, shrugging her off.

"How did you get here?" Rachel asks in the direction of Puck.

"Uh, my truck?"

"No, why are you here?"

"Oh, I just got done with my community service. Done forever!" Puck sighs. He takes a seat on the tire swing. Matt and Sam join him as they try to get the tire as high as they can.

"Until he does something again." Finn mutters earning a laugh from Mike.

"Why do you have community service?" Rachel asks puzzled.

"Killed someone."

"What!" Rachel freaks, she's about ready to throw sand in Puck's eye and run for it.

"Easy! I drove my old car into a gas station. Placed the ATM in the back and drove away," Puck uses his hands as a car and drives it off.

"Really?"

"Yup. Never going to try that again."

"What did my dad's do?" Rachel asks endured into the question.

"Nothing really. They grounded me for a couple weeks. But I had to go to juvie so..." he trails off.

"Oh." Rachel says thinking over something.

"Hey?" Sam searches the ground seeing no children. "Where's all the kids?"

"They kind of left when we asked them if they wanted to play tag," Brittney says frowning looking at the sand.

Mike turns his head side ways looking at Brittney in the dark. "W-we can play tag with you." Mike looks to Brittney.

Brittney right away looks up smiling. "Really?"

"Yeah! Right guys?" Mike turns to the group.

"I don't know Brit-" Santana says rubbing her back but gets cut off by Mike.

"No. We're going to stay and play tag with her!" Mike hisses. Everyone takes a step back from Mike.

"Okay!" Santana says at the last moment. "Let's play tag, everyone." Santana claps her hands.

"Yay!" Brittney jumps up, hugging Mike. Mike just smiles and hugs the blond.

"Okay we're going to play tag." Brittney smiles. "The one I made up!" she adds quickly. "Here's how we play. Some one's the evil queen! And there's this unicorn that..." She keeps babbling on about her game.

* * *

><p>they played the game until Rachel's parents called telling them it was time to go home. And that time was mid night. Surprisingly Brittney's game was fun to everyone in the group. Even Puck who doesn't like to admit it but he liked being the unicorn in the game.<p>

They all wave to each other as they drive off. Even though they'll all see each other in couple of minutes. Finn decides to take the two cheerio's home.

Rachel over hears Brittney tell Santana, "I think we found our new Quinn," She whispers.

Finn helps them both into the truck and drives off. Mike, Matt and Sam begin talking about the new alien show on T.V, equaling that they're driving together. Which leaves Puck and Rachel alone in the still parking lot.

"I guess I'm driving your ass home," Puck mumbles. He digs into his pocket pulling out his keys. "Come along Evil Queen," Puck calls Rachel.

"Certainly, Lucky Unicorn," Rachel runs her hands through Puck's mohawk as she walks by him to his truck.

When the two arrive to their home the lights are off. And they assume everyone went to asleep. They both kick off their shoes by the door and head to their beds. Well Puck does anyway. Rachel turns to the kitchen.

"Where are you going?" Puck whispers. "Your dads are sleeping on the couch! They have work tomorrow."

"I'm not going to sleep with an empty stomach!" She whispers back harshly. Rachel turns back to the refrigerator. She grabs some fruit from the bottom drawl of the fridge. When she turns she see's Puck and it about kills her. She drops her fruit,whip cream, and chocolate syrup. She's about to yell when Puck covers her mouth with his hand.

"Shh!" he says to her.

Rachel mumbles something but he's not sure what.

"What?"

She rips off his hand from her mouth and says. "I said what are you doing!"

"Well I'm hungry too!"

"Okay, help me pick up this stuff." Rachel sinks to her knees and begins to pick up the berries on the floor. "Great! The package opened" Rachel begins to feel for the berries. "Noah watch for the wh-" A big squirt is heard.

Puck has stepped on the can of whip cream. "Shit!" Puck says. He steps back and steps on the chocolate syrup"What was that?" he flips on the lights under the counter. You can see all the berries rolling around the floor and the splattered whip cream and syrup on Rachel's face. Puck immediately begins to laugh. He reaches down and grabs and strawberry. He spoons some chocolate first then the whip cream and eats it.

Rachel stands on her knees frowning at Puck.

He continues to laugh. "You taste pretty good," he snickers.

"Really?" Rachel's attitude changes.

"Yeah."

She grabs a raspberry and rubs it in his face. She then takes the chocolate syrup and squirts it into the his face. She picks up a raspberry and takes the chocolate from his face and eats it. "Yum." she smiles.

He purses his lips nodding before he grabs the whip cream and lets the white substance pour all over her hair. He again laughs a little louder then before.

"That's it Puckerman!" Rachel takes the syrup and squirts it all over his shirt. She laughs loud in the quiet house. She tries standing up but falls with a loud thump. Rachel lays on the floor with the berries all over her body.

Puck laughs grabbing a raspberry and eats it. He crawls over to Rachel looking down at her. He shakes his head down at her.

"Don't just look at me! Help me!" She yells.

Puck sighs and puts the whole berry in his mouth and helps Rachel. The brunette girl is halfway up when she pulls Puck down to the floor. He falls flat on his face and knocks open a cabinet, flour spills on the floor. Puck spots it and a sly smirk spreads across his face. He grabs a hand full of it and throws it at Rachel.

Rachel reaches for the berries and syrup on the floor and is the throwing position when the kitchen light turns on. They both look to their right and see Mr. and Mr. Berry.

"What are you two doing!" Hiram asks sternly.

Rachel and Puck smile and throw the food in their hands at them.

"Rachel!" Hiram says But Leroy squirts some chocolate syrup in his face. His glasses are running with brown syrup. In a couple seconds flour and Berries are flying through the kitchen.

"What's going on?" Mike and Matt ask at the same time. They both have the same clothes from the park. Before anyone can answer they're in the food fight also.

Lastly Sam joins. He doesn't ask for a explanation, he just reaches for the whip cream and squirts it everywhere.

A couple minutes later the kitchens a mess and everyone's sitting around the island eating the whip cream and chocolate syrup. The nice expensive cabniets are wet with brown syrup. The white whip cream is sprinkled on the granite counter.

"Are these my berries?" Leroy yells.

Puck and Rachel exchange a look before continuing eating the mess they made.

* * *

><p>"But H Dad! It's cold out here!" Rachel chatters.<p>

"You both started it and there is no way you guys are stepping on the carpet looking like that," Hiram says

"H Berry! Rachel's right, it's cold out here!" Sam adds shivering.

All five of the teenagers are on the patio shivering in their under wear. They bounce on each foot, trying not to let their feet get too cold.

"Leroy go ahead," Hiram signals his husband.

Leroy snickers and turns on the hose and cold water squirts out. Rachel squeaks a little when the water reaches her. Mike and Matt start hollering to stop the water.

"Dad-ddy!" Rachel squeal she uses her hands to try and block the water but it just makes it worse.

"Please, L-L Berry," Mike pleads. The boys face the other way as the hose rinses them off. They're turned and hunched over with their arms wrapped around them.

"F-fuck it!" Matt says. He steps forward stretching his arms out fully embracing the cold water. After, the chocolate syrup is running onto the sidewalk and Matt's on the side with a warm towel and blanket. He smiles at the rest and walks inside as the others shiver to the sound of their chattering teeth.

"Language Matthew!" Hiram says as Matt walks into the house.

"Fucker." Rachel hears Puck whisper.

"I heard that Puckerman!" Leroy says suddenly.

"This is child abuse" Rachel says. And suddenly Rachel gets shot with the water. "Hey!" she screams. But then another flash of water hits her face. "what was that for!"

"You forgot to come home to pick out stuff for your room!" Hiram says with the green hose in his hands. He hands the hose back to Leroy.

Leroy begins mimic a gun and pretends he's shooting a gun. "Die, Die!" his heads tilted back and he's laughing loudly.

"L Berry!" Puck hops up and down and the water runs down his body. "Will you hurry up and rinse us!"

By the end of it they have ended up at the wooden fence soaking wet. Puck's in the corner and is shivering. "So so cold," he mumbles.

Mike keeps doing these dance moves and keeps repeating "Must keep moving." over and over.

Sam's hunched over in the other corner. His lips are muttering "Don't talk and maybe they won't see me," he says. His blond hair is framing his face and water's dripping down from it

Rachel's by the patio swing holding on for dear life. Her hair is wet and everywhere. "I'm melting!" Rachel weeps as she shrinks to her knee's as the cold water runs downs her body.

* * *

><p>"Thanks to Rachel I'm still shivering from last night!" Puck says when he enters the kitchen the next morning.<p>

"You're the one who squirted me with whip cream and syrup!" Rachel yells to Puck as she feeds Bernie Kosar.

"Thanks to _both _of you my... " Sam quiets down when both Berry's give Sam a look. "Never mind," he adds.

"What happened?" Kurt asks as he pours himself some coffee into his mug.

"Why don't you ask these two first," Hiram points to Rachel and Puck.

"Well when I got home from the park-

"The park?" Kurt asks.

"Anyway," Puck begins. "Rachel and her hunger just had to go and get food-"

Rachel begins "I turned from the fridge with a armful of berries, whip cream, and chocolate syrup-" Rachel gets interrupted by Puck.

"She looked into my dreamy eyes and got scared by th-

"I was frightened by his ug-

"I'm trying to tell the story!" Puck says.

"Well my dad t-

"Both of you, SHH!" Leroy says. "Then, she dropped the food. And the next ten minutes we are all on the floor of the kitchen with food all over our hair. After that we kindly rinsed them off with warm water, we sent them off to bed," Leroy smiles.

"Liar!" they all yell.

* * *

><p>School for Rachel goes well. She just has to steer clear of the pink headed girl or else Quinn will end up in the office with a black eye. And Rachel will end up going home suspended.<p>

"Okay anybody want to sing anything for the class today?" Mr. schuester asks the class.

"Ooh!" Rachel raises her hand high in the air eagerly. "Me! Me! Pick me!" Rachel keeps waving her hand in the air.

"Uh, Rac-

"No Pick ME!" Puck says. "Me! Puck! Over here!" Rachel shoots Puck a look. "Pick me! Not her!"

"Uh, Rachel asked first." Mr. Schuester says giving them both a 'are you serious' look.

"Yay! Okay I want to sing that Cee Lo Green's song 'Forg-

"What! I wanted to sing that song!" Puck stands mad.

"Why don't you both sing it?" Mr. Schuester purposes smiling thinking he's the smartest person in the world.

"No!" they both say looking at the teacher. Everyone else just looks at the scene smiling or laughing. "Stop laughing it's not funny!" they both say again.

"It is," Matt says.

"It's either together or nothing, guys."

"I'm singing it Berry! You can't even sing!"

Everyone gasps. "Puck-" Santana tries to say.

"Shh! Santana." Rachel says suddenly smiling.

"I'm up for the duet if you are."

Puck looks over Rachel and smiles. "I'm a better singer so we'll see," Puck nods. "I'll do it."

"Hit it boys," Rachel says keeping her eyes on Puck.

**Puck**

_**Rachel**_

**Both**

Glee Club

**I see you driving 'round town  
>With the girl I love and I'm like,<br>forget you,  
><strong>oo, oo, ooo

Puck begins smiling at his voice. He begins to move into Rachel's space .**  
><strong>

**I guess the change in my pocket  
>Wasn't enough I'm like,<br>forget you,  
>And forget her too!<br>I said, if I was richer, I'd still be with her  
>Ha,ain't that something (<strong>ain't that something**)  
>And although there's pain in my chest<br>I still wish you the best i'm like  
>Forget you!<br>**Oo, oo, ooo

Rachel backs away from Puck and to the other side of the room singing as Santana and Brittney sing back up.

_**Yeah I'm sorry, I can't afford a ferrari,  
>But that don't mean I can't get you there.<br>I guess she's a xbox and I'm more of an atari,  
>But the way you play your game ain't fair.<strong>_

She smiles when she Puck's expression changes when he hears Rachel's voice. She keeps singing along and dances.

**( **she's a gold digger just thought you should know sugar**)**

_**I've got some news for you  
>Yeah go run and tell your little boyfriend. <strong>_

She walks over to Puck and sings into his face. Puck's smile is replaced with a frown looking down at the little brunette. Puck turns around and they both sing the next aprt.

**I see you driving 'round town  
>With the girl I love and I'm like,<br>forget you****,  
><strong>Ooh, ooh, ooooh**  
><strong>**I guess the change in my pocket  
>Wasn't enough I'm like,<br>Forget you,  
>And forget her too!<br>I said, if I was richer, I'd still be with ya****  
><strong>**Ha, now ain't that something**** (**ain't that something**)  
>t<strong>**hough there's pain in my chest  
>I still wish you the best i'm like<br>Forget you!****  
><strong>Oo, oo, ooo

Puck pushes by Rachel to sing the next part. Puck and Sam do a little dance that makes Rachel laugh a little.

**Now I know, that I had to borrow,**  
><strong>And beg and steal and lie and cheat<strong>  
><strong>Tryin to keep ya, trying to please ya.<strong>  
><strong>'Cause being in love with you ain't cheap.<strong>

**I pity the fool that falls in love with you**  
>(she's a gold digger just thought you should know sugar<strong>)<br>(**just thought you should know **)  
><strong>**Ooooooh****  
>I've got some news for you<strong>

**Ooh! I really hate your ass right now **

Puck says directly to Rachel who has turned her body from Puck. They sing back to back for the next part.

**I see you driving 'round town  
>With the girl I love and I'm like,<br>****Find More lyrics at .com****  
>forget you,<br>Oo, oo, ooo  
><strong>**I guess the change in my pocket  
>Wasn't enough I'm like,<br>Forget you,  
>And forget her too!<br>I said, if I was richer, I'd still be with ya  
>Ha, now ain't that something <strong>**(**ain't that something**)  
><strong>**Though there's pain in my chest  
>I still wish you the best, I'm like<br>forget you!  
>Oo, oo, ooo<strong>

Rachel pushes Puck aside and starts dancing with Mike and Brittney by the piano.

_**Now baby, baby, baby, why'd you wanna wanna hurt me so bad?**_**  
>(<strong>so bad, so bad, so bad**)  
><strong>_**I tried to tell my mamma but she told me  
>"this is one for your dad"<strong>_**  
>(<strong>your dad, your dad, your dad**)**

Stops dancing to sing the last part with passion. She tangles her hands in her hair as she adds the emotion. Every one else stops to watch Rachel belt out the last part.

_**Uh! Whyyy? Uh! Whyyy? Uh!  
>Whyyy lady? Oh! I love you! Oh!<br>I still love you! Oooh...!**_

By now Puck's pissed and begins to nip at Rachel's hair and everything else.

**I see you driving 'round town  
>With the girl I love, I'm like<br>forget you,  
>Oo, oo, ooo<strong>**  
><strong>**I guess the change in my pocket  
>Wasn't enough I'm like,<strong>

Puck says the next part quickly before Rachel can. He says it right in her ear.

**Forget you,  
>And forget her too! <strong> **  
><strong>**I said, if I was richer, I'd still be with ya  
>Ha, now ain't that something<strong>**(**ain't that something**)  
><strong>**And although there's pain in my chest  
><strong>**I still wish you the best, I'm like **

Puck and Rachel start pushing each other still singing. Everyone is in their seats and watches the performance end.**  
><strong>

_**Fuck You Puckerman!**_

Rachel says to Puck's face. Only Brittney is singing now that last part.

Oo, oo, ooo

Rachel almost flings onto Puck but Sam pulls her away. Both the Jewish kids are yelling at each other. Finn has to hold Puck back, who knows what he'll do.

"You ruined my performance Puckerman!" she screams.

"Yeah, right! Your voice ruined it!" they keep going back and forth.

"Jealous!" she bites back. She starts hissing at him like a cat. And by the end of it Puck's barking like a dog...

* * *

><p><strong>Here's chap five. I really liked the little food fight between Rachel and Puck. So I've been watching these little Episodes called "Glee Spoof" on youtube. They are sooo Funny! Should watch them if you haven't! (They always talk about Rachel obsessing over Finn. They Even made a song called 'Obsession Of Finn') Truly Funny!<strong>

**A LITTLE BIT OF SPOILERS! So in chap 6 or 7 i added a little Samchel for the two people who reviewed and asked for a little Samchel to make Puck jealous. In the upcoming chaps Puck begins to realize his feelings for Rachel after she tell's him some drama from New York! But for Rachel it takes a some time for her to know how she feels about Puck. Oh! and i added in Jesse! **

** So the couple are:**

**Finn and Quinn. **

**Matt and Santana.**

**Sam and OC (Not to sure what the OC going to act? Should I have one of Rachel's friends from NEw York pay Rachel a vist and bond with Sam? IDK)**

**Mike and Brittney **

**And of course **

**PUCKLEBERRY!**

** Anway Review Please :) Makes my day feel extra special! (especially since I've been having Friend drama at my classes)**


	6. JI Joe is NOT a doll

**Do not own Glee.**

**Like Children **

* * *

><p>"So what happened in Glee Club?" Hiram asks. He's looking at beds in the local furniture store. The whole household came too including Finn and Kurt.<p>

Mike and Puck are currently relaxing on the recliners. Leroy gave them permission to pick out a recliner for the living room. They both mess with the cool gadgets that the recliner has. Eventually they settle on a big recliner that massages your back.

Kurt's standing in the corner of the store, admiring the fabric that hangs loosely on the window. He keeps whispering things to himself, about how wonderful it would look in his room. Matt sits on the chair behind Kurt, entertained by Kurt's talking.

Finn and Sam are both walking around the building playing with the fake food that's settled on the coffee tables. Sam finds the spilled ice cream the funniest, he even starts laughing. Finn on the other hand likes the popcorn (He thought it was real the first time he saw it. He even tried eating it)

Rachel sits on a bed by the wall She bonces on it testing it out. She falls back on the bed spreading her arms and legs on the full size bed. "Can I get a California King be instead?" She avoids the question and starts to hum the Rihanna song.

"Ray Bear stop avoiding the question." Leroy begins. He and his husband stand on a side looking down at Rachel.

Rachel's eyes are closed, she peeks through one eye seeing her fathers still looking down at her. "_In this California King Bed. We're ten thousand miles apart!" _she sings.

"Come on." Hiram grabs his daughters hand and tells Leroy to do the same. Both pulling her up to her feet.

Rachel's standing but she's soon jumping up on the bed. The furniture clerks watch in horror at the mess Rachel's making. Finn and Sam watch the girl making a mess on the beds. Rachel gives her two dads a smile before she starts singing.

_Might as well jump, jump_

Before she even starts singing the next line Mike and Puck are jumping on the couches.

"Hey didn't we do this song already?" Kurt asks Matt. Matt just shrugs and joins the other two boys.

_Might as well jump_

_Go ahead jump, jump_

_Go ahead and jump_

Finn and Sam are jumping with Rachel now. They all jump to different beds singing together. Rachel picks up a pillow and leaps over to Puck. She hits him right in the face and continues the pillow fight with the other boys.

_Might as well jump_

_Might as well jump_

_Go ahead jump, jump_

_Go ahead and jump_

Kurt just stands next to Mr. and Mr. Berry with one hand under his arm and the other holding his head. He watches the teenagers with a frown.

Rachel hops down from the furniture and gives Kurt a strike in the face. "Lighten up Kurtsie Wurtsie," Rachel smiles out. Kurt takes a step back from Rachel with a deeper frown.

"That hurt," Kurt says rubbing her face.

"Hummel have some fun," Puck drops next to Rachel. Then the rest of the boys do the same.

"I did this morning!"

"Using double the moisturizer does not count!" Finn points out. He breathes heavily from the jumping around.

Kurt shuts his mouth looking at the damage they have done to the store. "Well I don't have to clean this up." The whole store is wreaked with pillows and cushions everywhere.

They all turn spotting the mess right away. "I just remembered Matt and I have dance class!" Mike runs out the door with Matt following.

"I have to...take Bernie Kosar on a walk, See ya." Sam walks out the door with a wave.

"My mom is getting her p-prostate removed, yeah! So me and Kurt need to help her. Bye!" Finn yells over his shoulder and Kurt waves a good bye.

The Berry's look at each puzzled about Finn's mom.

"Wait! That's not right," Puck says. "She got that taken out like...two years ago," Puck scratches his head.

Rachel stares at Puck for a while before shaking her head "Stupid." she mutters.

"Barbra." Hiram warns Rachel.

"Guess we're cleaning up this mess," Rachel sighs depending on her fathers.

"Not us," Leroy shakes his head. "You two are going to clean this up. We're going to go pick up dinner."

"Were coming back again this weekend for a bed, no matter what!" Hiram adds. They both exit the store.

"Have fun!" Leroy smiles before he steps out the door.

"Ha!" Rachel says to her fathers who laugh. "Come on Noah," She summons Puck who's frowning at the door.

"You keep getting us in trouble!" he hisses. He walks past her and snatches the pillow from her.

"Hey! You're the one who started jumping all over the couches! I was just on the beds!"

"Shut up!" Puck turns and says. He goes on picking up the pillows on the floor.

"Shut up," Rachel mimics Puck's voice and throws him a pillow in the head.

* * *

><p>"Hey! I'm going to the thrift store. Wanna come?" Rachel leans against the doorway of Sam's room. The week went by fast and it's already Friday afternoon. Everything went smoothly for Rachel, no fights with Quinn nor Puck.<p>

"Sure," Sam says. He grabs his wallet off his bedside and follows Rachel down the stairs.

"I'm going to go ask if the twins want to come." Rachel walks down the stairs to the basement and out of sight.

While Sam waits for the others he plays with his shoes laces as he tries to tie them. "Hey." Sam greets Puck who sinks into the new recliner they have received from the furniture store.

"Shh!" Puck mumbles as he switches on the massager.

"We're going to thrift store wanna come?" Sam asks to his friend.

"Nah, playing with my new toy." Puck says and turns on the massager on high.

Sam just rolls his eyes and walks over to the door and waits for the rest. "Hey Sam! Ask Finn if he wants to come!" Rachel yells from the bottom floor. "Make him come even if he says no!"

Sam yells back an okay and he shuffles over to the house next to him. He knocks once on the door before entering the house. "Finn!" he yells.

"Hey there Sam" Mr. Hummel greets Sam. He has on his regular clothes on: a plaid button up shirt with a base ball cap on.

"Hey Mr. Hummel," Sam greets him back with a head nod.

Finn bounces down the steps and welcomes Sam. "Uh, No. I really don't like thrift stores," Finn shivers a bit.

"What's wrong with a thrift store?" Sam asks Finn.

" It's gross," Finn sticks out his tongue and walks to kitchen.

Sam sighs and follows Finn. "Sorry Finn..." Sam grabs Finn from behind the back and pulls him out of the kitchen then out the door. "Don't worry," Sam mouths to Burt who's staring at the two.

"Good you're here!" Rachel smiles at Finn when they hit the front yard.

Finn gives Rachel a fake smile. Rachel laughs a little at Finn. All five of them get into Mike's Jeep one by one the vehicle fills up.

"Thanks." Rachel gives Sam a little smile, meaning thank you for getting Finn.

Sam stares at Rachel for a little bit before returning the smile. "Welcome," Sam whispers to Rachel and helps her into the high jeep. After closing the door Sam runs to the other side of the jeep and hops in.

Mike starts the jeep and drives out the drive way. Kurt walks up to the jeep from the sidewalk, he tells Mike to roll down the window. "Where you guys going?" Kurt asks looking into the crowded jeep.

"Thrift store, wanna come?" Rachel pops her head through the little space between Mike's chair and the window.

"There's no room!" Finn says between Rachel and Matt. "And why am I in the middle? I'm the biggest one in here?" he whines more.

Kurt shivers like Finn and shakes his head. "No, thank you!" he responds.

"Come on! It'll be fun!" Rachel tries persuading Kurt. But Kurt just takes a step back from the running jeep.

"No."

* * *

><p>"I can't believe you threw me in the back!" Kurt yells at Mike. Mike just gives Kurt a smile.<p>

"Have some fun Kurt!"

"I was suppose to meet Blaine at the Lima Bean!" Kurt freaks when he remembers.

"Who's Blaine?" Rachel asks. She looks behind her to Kurt.

"Kurt's man," Matt says laughing.

"Shush!" Kurt says directly to Matt.

"Oh! You should invite him over for salad night!" Rachel says. She turns to Kurt smiling. Mike, Matt, and Finn give each other a little frown. Kurt's in the back of the crowd busy dialing Blaine's number.

"Salad night?"

"Yup! Every Friday we have a Salad bar kind of thing.

"But last Friday we had stea-

"Rachel-

"You changed Salad night, haven't you?" Rachel raises an eyebrow keeping her sights on the three boys.

"Well we sort of forgot," Mike shrugs.

"Ugh! Well we are going to regain the tradition."

"I rather have steak then salad," Finn mumbles.

"I heard that Beanstalk!"

"Sorry," Finn mumbles again.

"I am not going in there!" Kurt whispers to Finn. They're all standing in front of the store and Rachel's skipping to the entrance with Mike and Matt beside her

Finn looks over and agrees with his step brother. "Me too." he whispers back. "Maybe if we're really quiet we can make a run for it."

"Okay." they both turn but run right into Sam.

"Come on you two," Sam pulls the two brothers to the entrance. Both of them shake their head.

**One Minute later.**

"I, Uh, can't breathe!" Kurt says holding his breathe . He's holding a handkerchief around his mouth.

"Please! Ma," Finn says hyperventilating. "I'm going to- die!"

**Five minutes later.**

"Catch Kurt!" Rachel throws a underwear towards Kurt. While Sam throws a bra to Finn

The underwear lands on Kurt's head. He screams loudly causing all of them to laugh. "Ahhh!" he starts weeping quietly. "Gross!"

Finn on the other hand catches the bra. At first he doesn't know that it is. "What's thi- Ahh! That's gross! That wasn't funny!" he yells.

Kurt is fidgeting with his germ X, He rubs it all over his hands and arms. Finn takes the whole bottle and rubs it all over his face.

**Ten Minutes later**

"Look Finny!" Rachel says playing with the building blocks in the toy section.

"Ooh!" Finn runs to the toy section with his eyes wide. "They have G.I Joe's!" He plops down next to the boys playing with the doll.

"Finn drop that doll!" Kurt squeaks.

"It's not a doll!" he retorts to Kurt. Finn continues playing with all the toys. "Hey Kurt look at this tea set!"

Kurt's eyes twinkle for a bit before remembering the germs. "There could be germs all over that." he wraps his arms around him. "STD's!" he whispers.

Rachel and the others stare at the female boy.

**Twenty minutes later.**

"Oh my gosh!" Kurt runs over to the clothes rack. "This will go so good with my designer jacket!" his eyes sweep over the texture. "Oh! Look at that!" he runs through all the clothes with Mike behind him catching all the clothes he's throwing over his shoulders.

"K-Kurt, I think-" Mike ducks right before a shoe hit his face. "I think maybe you shoul-"

"Quiet Chang! I'm having fun!" Kurt says.

**Thirty minutes later.**

"Hey Sam take a picture of Kurt and me with these hats on!" Finn yells to Sam. Finn and his step-brother have on big hats on with sunglasses on.

Sam sighs and pulls out his phone, "Say cheese." he says.

"Hey Sam take a picture of me with this on!" Kurt hollers once Sam has taken the photo.

Sam drags his feet to the other side of the building with his camera phone

**One Hour later.**

"Carry all these bags for me guys!" Kurt demands the others to do. The Boy's whine and grab all the boxes and bags from the front.

They exit the store with the sky dark blue. Kurt has a new pair of sunglasses on as he walks to the jeep with all his bags. "What a wonderful day! Right?"

"For you," Matt mumbles who has his hands full of boxes.

"I know Kurt!" Finn gives Kurt a high-five. They both are carrying no bags while the rest carry all their items.

"C-can some one h-help me?" Sam yells when his stack of boxes almost tumble down.

"Matt watch out for that tr-"

Matt runs straight into a tree and all the boxes fall around him. He lands with a _ughf_.

"Tree!" Rachel finishes. She turns back and helps him pick up the shopping stuff.

"Oh my gosh!" Finn runs over to Matt and Rachel. "Are you okay?" he asks.

Matt rubs his head."Think so jus-"

"Not you!" Finn picks up his G.I Joe. "That was a close one your arm could have popped off," Finn chuckles and walks off with his doll.

"Don't even ask how your friend is!" Matt bites.

By the time they load all the bags and boxes into the car there's no room for Sam and Rachel. When they pull off Rachel and Sam are in the back squished with the bags. They both give each other a look as they drive home.

When they get home it's completely dark. They enter the Berry house with only one bag from the forty others Kurt and Finn had.

"We're going to bed." Matt and Mike yawn out. They stumble down the stairs to their room.

"Night!" Sam and Rachel say.

Both awkwardly stay in the same position and mess with their fingers.

"Do you want to watch a movie or something?" Sam asks right as Rachel says,

"I think I'll go to bed." they chuckle at each other.

"We can watch a movie in my room, or I should say my fathers room." Rachel suggest to Sam.

"Sure," he agrees. They quietly pass a sleeping Puck on the recliner. Both the Berry men are laying on their couch and snoring away.

One step by one they make their ways to the master bed room. Rachel slips off her shoes by the door before entering the bedroom. She closes the door behind Sam when he walks into the room.

"I've never been in here before," he states. his eyes glide over the huge room with curiosity. He walks to the walls looking at all the pictures of Rachel from all ages. "I see all your photo's are stashed away in here." Sam says.

Rachel laughs a little also looking at the pictures that Sam is. "That was in fifth grade at the school's play," Rachel tells Sam. He runs his hands over the picture his lips form a small smile at the little Rachel.

"You were cute," he grins.

"Thanks." Rachel moves to the other side of Sam. "Sam?"

"Yeah" he places the picture back down on the night stand and looks to Rachel.

"Has things changed since I've been gone?" she asks truly wanting to know the answer.

Sam looks to the floor, thinking. "I think you're asking the wrong person." he catches Rachel's eye. She carries herself to the big bed in the middle of the room. She keeps her head down thinking of what to say next. "What's wrong?"

"On my first day of school you know how I had a run down with Quinn?"

"Yeah. But she was just harassing you, right?"

"Yes, but it's what she said." Rachel focuses on the red carpet. "What she said...made sense, to me. I can't just barge in this house and expect everybody to drop what they're doing and do what I want. Like today for example, when I made Finn and Kurt go to the thrift store with us. They're not the same thirteen year old boys. I'm not the same girl I use to be not even hardly." she looks up to Sam seeing he's thinking of something to say. "Sam, there was a reason why I left to New York and another why I came back," she grabs his hands and looks in his eyes. He simply nods, telling her that he's listening. "You see, at my school we have dorms. My fathers thought they came with the tuition they payed. I wanted to go to New York so bad even if I couldn't see my friends. I didn't tell them that the dorms cost monthly to stay in. I thought I would get a job when I got there and pay it monthly without my fathers knowing." she shakes her head, slightly smiling. "Didn't exactly workout like I thought."

"What happened?" Sam asks afraid of what he's going to hear.

"I lasted a month." she fiddles with the strings on the blanket.

"A month? But you were in New York for at least three years, Rachel" Sam tries to find Rachel's eyes but she keeps switching focus.

"Yeah. They booted me out of the school and I was out on the streets with my belongings. I begged them not to call my parents. I thought I didn't need the 'School of Art's' to make me famous. I decided I was going to make it big without my parents. I met this guy-

"Rach" Sam shakes his head.

She wets her lips before continuing "He said I could move in with him. I did. He got me settled in, made me go to school down the street from the apartment."

"How did you go to school? The records and everything?"

"The apartment was on the bad side of New York hence the school records aren't really organized and all," she finally looks up at Sam to see him studying her.

"Did that guy... touch you? or-

"No, Sam."

"Okay. But did-

"Sam!" she says getting his attention. "No, he didn't" Sam nods trying not to ask more questions. "But-

"But?" Sam cuts in.

"But he had his moments when he came home drunk." She messes with Sam's hands. "And when his friends came over."

"Rachel you need to tell your fathers!"

"Nothing happened! Okay!" She gets up and throws Sam's arm aside.

"I think I heard enough. I'm going to go to bed," he steps up and walks out the door. He opens the door and strides out. Then he spots Puck on the other wall staring at him. Sam shakes his head and tiredly walks to his room. He ignores her pleads and shuts his door.

"Sam!" Rachel opens the bedroom door wider and see's Noah standing their looking at her.

"Rachel." he says.

"W-were you standing there t-the whole time we were t-talking?" she asks with watery eyes.

He slowly nods his head looking to the floor. "Rac-

"I need my own fucking room and some _privacy_!" she says shutting the door before Puck can enter.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: okay that's part of the reason why Rachel left NEw York. The rest will be explained later on in the couple chapters. <strong>

**Instead of having Samchel as a couple i though i would have them more as a friendship that Puck gets jealous of. We'll see jeslous Puck in the next chapter. **

**Review :)**


	7. To Finn From Jesse

**I don't own Glee :(**

** Like Children**

* * *

><p>"Rachel!" Puck whispers harshly against the shut bedroom door. He's sitting against the wall knocking on the door every now and then. "You need to tell someone about New York Rachel." he first says. "I may be a bad ass and all but I'm not a asshole." He hears her say something along the lines like 'yeah right'. "Look if you need to talk to someone..." he decides it'll be better to just shut up for a while.<p>

A couple minutes later the door opens slowly. Then at the last minute Puck crawls in. "Puckerman go away! My father's will be up here soon to get ready!"

"It's only one in the morning."

"It's only one? It's late! I need to go to bed! I need to dream about you not being here! I need to have my own room! I nee-

"You need someone to talk to. Even if that's me," Puck says humorless. He stands and looks at Rachel who's keeping her eye focus somewhere else.

She inhales deeply and Puck knows Rachel's going to tell him. "I-I was doing good in New York or I thought I was-

"You keep saying that." he says. Rachel looks over at him. "I thought, I thought this." he shrugs.

"I did think I was doing good. My grades were good, I tried to stay out of trouble. I had a job that were great hours. I was good."

"Was?" Puck quirks an eyebrow at Rachel. She feels the side of her lips rise a little.

"Everything went down hill towards my Junior year. The gentleman I was living with started to be absent most of the time Leaving me with the bills to pay. I didn't want to tell my father's anything. After having a chapter of living it up on the streets I finally decided it was time to come home," Rachel discloses finally looking up at Noah. Her eye's lock with his before he turns his attention some where else.

"That's uh.." he clears his throat as he straightens his back. "A interesting story." he says bluntly. Rachel looks at him searching his eyes for something. He rests his eyes and sighs loudly. "Rachel you need to tell your father's that. Mike, Matt, and Finn deserve to know too, they're your friends."

She immediately starts shaking her head before Puck even finishes what he's saying. "N-no, No." She runs her fingers through her hair quick. "Then they'll want an explanation why I left. A-and I can't tell them why I left, why I abandoned them here." Rachel's eyes sparkle because of her tears forming. She hugs a pillow against her chest and burrows her face into it. "They'll be devastated when I reveal what I did. How much pain I caused them after I left." warm tears escape her eyes and streak her cheeks.

Puck doesn't know what to do but stare at her. He thinks this might be a good time to hug her but she's holding the pillow. "Do you want to tell me?" he asks smoothly.

Her head shakes a little from the pillow. He knows that if she tries to speak more tears will run down her face. Puck get's that she doesn't want to speak to him because of the things he has said to her in the couple of weeks she's been here. He licks his lips and speaks. "I know that you don't want to show yourself vulnerable to me but I'll keep quiet and try to understand," Puck says quiet and gentle as he can be. He sees the tops of her head move a tad up and eventually she makes eye contact with him.

"Have the guys ever told you of _Jesse_?" she says lowly just loud enough for him to hear.

"No, but he's the one that died in that car accident right?"

She shuts her eyes tightly and nods painfully. "Jesse St. James was our best friend. He was in our little band of friends." she smiles at the memory playing inside her head. "At the end of 8th grade Jesse's parents moved to the other side of Lima equaling him to attend Carmel High-

Puck hisses when he hears Carmel "I hate their football team. Bunch of idiots prancing around. Not to mention Vocal Adrenaline." When Puck looks up he see's Rachel amused. "Sorry, go on." He gives her his full attention.

"Anyway he had to attend at Carmel-

"Wait you said you were in 8th grade and Jesse was going to High school?"

"Jesse was a Sophomore while we were all in middle school. He started to get into the choir department slowly and begin receiving solos. With that he distanted himself from us begin to lie about what he was doing. We were celebrating Finn's fourteen birthday and Jesse didn't show; Finn was broken when he didn't come. Finn was the closest with Jesse. The boys and myself decided to stay over that night to cheer up Finn from Jesse's no show. Half way through the night someone was at the door with a present and an apology. I answered the door because Finn and the others were asleep. Jesse explained that he had a Vocal Adrenaline thing to do. I was so pissed off beyond any point."

"_I'm so sorry Rachel! I had to go the rehearsal we're going to Nationals in a week! Finn wou-_

"_Finn doesn't want your apology and certainly doesn't want your cheap late present!" Rachel yells._

"_Can I just talk to him myself?" Jesse begs _

"_No because he doesn't want to!" Rachel says directly in Jesse's face. "I'm the mother of this group and I'll do what I have to do to keep my boy's safe. And that includes you from hurting anybody else," She says sternly looking right in his eyes._

"_But I'm one of your boys. I'm still apart of this family." Jesse tries to tell Rachel. But she won't have any of it._

"_No because family don't blow off each other for a stupid show choir thing," Rachel says venomously to Jesse._

"_Please!" he says desperately. _

"_No! Go! You're not apart of this family anymore! You don't even know what family is! Stay away from us and leave Finn alone! He doesn't want to see you or hear from you so don't bother trying to call." she turns on her heel and escapes inside the house._

"_Wait!" he screeches._

_Rachel stops in her tracks and turns to Jesse. His eyes glimmer in the shinning of the bulb of the porch light. "What?"_

"_C-can you just please give this to Finn?" he extends his arms showing the present. "Please?"_

_Rachel's face twitches a bit before harshly taking the present out of his hands. "Go now. Go sing with your new friends." she then slams the door in his face._

Rachel slips off the high bed and digs around under the bed. She pulls out her suitcase and digs through her clothes until she finds what she's looking for. Out comes a medium size box with blue wrapping paperRight dab in the middle is a big silver bow. Written on the side in neat hand writing says ,_**To: Finn From: Jesse. **_She places it on the bed and stares down at it as too does Puck, shocked.

"You never gave it to him." he says it more as a statement then a question. Puck can see her nod her head out of the corner of his eye. "Why?"

"I-I was mad. I thought I was doing the right thing when I was doing the complete opposite." she says out of tune.

"And the car accident?"

She lets out a shaky breath before explaining "It happened that night. I was awoken from my sleep by Matt saying there was an accident."

"_Rach! Rachel." Matt shakes Rachel from her sleep._

"_What?" she says harshly. "I'm trying to sleep!" _

"_There's been an accident, Ma. We need to go now!" he says urgently. _

"_What? Who?" Rachel asks bewildered and anxious. She rolls off the bed and looks for her shoes. She carelessly ties her hair up and at the same time slips on her boots._

"_Jesse." Matt pops in and pops out running down the stairs. _

_Rachel freezes in her position of pulling on her scarf. Jesse. She quickly clears her thoughts and follows the rest out the door._

_The drive to the hospital is silent and frightening for Rachel and the others. Rachel believes that Carole may have broken many laws driving to the hospital. When they arrive, Rachel spots the blue __and red lights right away they're at the back entrance. She fights the tears and runs through the doors while holding Finn's hand. She can tell he had been crying in the car. They stop in their tracks when they see Jesse's parents in the corner crying horribly. Through the running Finn has disconnected his hand, she see's her own parents and see they have also cried. The walls seem to be spinning and Rachel feels alone in the whole building. Hiram and Leroy wrap their arms around her and bury their heads in her hair. At that very moment she knows Jesse has died. And maybe because of her. She blinks away the held back tears and pulls her father's aside. _

"I asked them if I could go to New York." Rachel says blankly to Puck. "They said Yes. And I left without a word to my friends." she messes with her hands. "The investigators said it might have been intentionally."

Intentionally. Suicide. Puck is muted looking at the other side of the room. "They need to know. All of it." Puck says.

"I can't, Noah! I just can't. You see how much it killed me to just tell you," another round of waterworks come and this time Puck wraps his arms around her. "Noah I don't know what I'm going to do! What are they going to say? What will Finn say, do?" She weeps out on Noah.

"Don't know," he murmurs against her hair.

* * *

><p>"Psst! Sam!" Rachel hisses out. "Sam!" she yells.<p>

Sam rises from his bed his hair is framed against his face and is all bushy. Rachel lets a giggle escape her lips as Sam falls off his bed. "What?" he responds when he has gotten up.

"You're going to teach me how to drive!" she says smiling at the frame of Sam's door.

"Why can't you ask Mike or Finn?" Sam says dull. He yawns and tries to get back into his bed.

"'Cuz' Mike drives a Jeep." she names as she counts them on her finger "Finn is not a good teacher and not a very good driver in the first place." Truth was she really couldn't be alone with any of them because of what she said to Puck. When she's alone with anyone of them she starts to cry a little. And Puck won't do any help. Yeah she told him about herself but he's still Puckerman. She's just glad that Sam understood her apology last night about New York.

"And Puck?"

"Are you really asking that? Rachel raises her eyebrow. She's already dressed and her hair's fixed too. She has on a yellow shirt with black stars on it, White shorts that end mid-thigh. On her feet a pair of black boots that tie up. Her hair are in bun pigtails and a white flower on the side. She has light make up that makes her glow to Sam.

"Can you give me five minutes to get ready? He sighs giving in.

Rachel smiles and skips out the door. "Sure thing Ken," then shes out.

"Where you two going?" Puck asks while trying to keep all his food in his mouth. He gives a Rachel a little nod and Rachel's lips snake into a small brief smile.

"Going to go teach me how to drive!" Rachel smiles brightly.

"Shouldn't you already know how to drive?"

"I lived in New York for three years we took the subway and cabs there's no need for a drivers license." she says reaching up to take a coffee cup down. She stands on her tip toes and she still can't reach the glass cup.

Then a hand comes by and sweeps it up in his hand. He hands the cup to Rachel and gives Rachel an amused look.

"Could have got it," she mumbles as she reaches for the water pitcher.

"Ah-uh," Finn swipes the cup away from Rachel. "What do you say?" he waits seriously.

"Thank you beanstalk," she mutters under her breath.

"Welcome!" he beams back and hands her the cup back.

"Well I think we are going to tag along with you," Matt says and Mike agrees. "It should be fun to see Sugar Ray try to drive the car," He adds with a laugh.

"Yup, yup," Mike agrees.

"I'm down with that too," Puck says as he scoops the rest of the his food in his mouth.

"Eat properly Duck," Rachel sicken by his eating.

"Can, but I won't." he shrugs with a smirk. He cleans off his face before walking out the door.

He gives a Finn a head nod. Then he reappears in the doorway. "What about you Finn are you going to roll along too?" he says intentionally and looks at Rachel. Rachel shakes her head angrily.

"Nope I have a job interview," he smiles and tugs on the collar of his shirt.

Matt spits out his food across the table and his gagging up the rest. "F-Finn and j-job?" he manages to get out.

"Those two things don't even go together right," says Rachel thoughtfully. "But good luck Finn! Remember just be yourself," Rachel nods to Finn.

"That's not going to work," Mike pops in. "Here's a piece of advice Finn: In order to get the job you gotta be entirely not yourself, got it?" Mike says.

Finn scrunches his face up thinking of what Mike just said. "Thanks!"

Rachel shakes her head and hits Mike in the back of his head. "Don't say that." she glares at Mike. "Be yourself!" she smiles up at Finn.

"No," Mike shoots a look at Rachel. "Be someone you're not!"

"Not going to say anything," she walks away from Mike and sits by the table with Matt.

* * *

><p>"Okay, your clutch is located at the far left. Okay?" Sam tells Rachel. They went outside of town and are on a dead end dirt road. Mike, Matt, and Puck are in the back of the truck in the bed of the truck laughing to themselves. As for Rachel and Sam they are in the cab of the truck.<p>

"Okay on this truck you need to push down the clutch in order to start the truck, Kay?" Sam says with his gum in his mouth.

Rachel processes the stuff Sam's saying and does what he said. She scoots up to the edge of the seat and pushes down on the clutch and starts the engine. The truck starts with a low rumble then it jumps, and as suddenly as the truck started is dies, then it's silent before the boys start laughing in the back.

"I forgot to tell you put it in Neutral." Sam chuckles a little and tells her to try it again. She starts the truck with ease and he tells her to "Give it some gas."

Rachel nods understanding and feeds the truck gas. Then the back of the truck is empty all three boys are on the side sitting on the wooden fence. Rachel yells out the window, "What happened?" with the truck still running.

"We got scared!" Mike says.

"You might end our lives!" Matt adds laughing.

She rolls her eyes "Thanks for the support!" she yells out. All three shrug with a smile.

"Okay you can let off the clutch," Sam says.

Rachel does what he says. "Now what?" she asks.

"Okay you're in Neutral so shift it into 1st gear," Sam orders.

"Okay, 1st gear," she says to herself. She shifts the gear and a horrible sound hits everyone's ears she lets it die. Puck and the boys cover their ears and snicker.

"You were suppose to use the gear too!" Sam says, amused.

Rachel grunts. "You didn't tell me that!"

"Okay well now I did, try again."

"Okay use the clutch then shift," she mumbles and starts the engine once again. She pushes down the clutch and then shifts the first gear.

"Use the gas too!" Sam adds. But it's too late the truck makes another not so joyable sound then dies.

"Sam you aren't a very good coach," Rachel whines.

Puck watches on the side envying Sam. He has no idea why but he feels he should be the one helping Rachel drive _his _truck. She did tell him all about the drama before she left to New York. He was the only person Rachel told that to. Well She told Sam but just the beginning, not the whole back story too like she did to him. When she tries to shift again and the truck dies, instead of laughing with the rest Puck jogs to Sam's side. "Out." he motions Sam out and he does.

"Noah what are you doing?" she asks puzzled by his behavior.

"I'm going to teach you the right way to drive a truck." he shoots a look to Sam who just smiles a bit at Puck.

"Okay first of all put your seat belt on." he orders.

"What! We're on a dir-

"Seat belt Rachel!" Puck says again. She frowns at Puck and does what he says."Okay now check your mirrors make sure they're adjusted to you," Puck says giving an order. She makes sure her mirrors are where they are needed and looks back to Puck on what to do next.

"Now press down on the clutch."She steps down on the clutch and reaches for the keys on the side of the wheel. "No! Don't start the truck yet. Get used to the clutch This truck's not as hard as they others so first make sure you can press it down." She messes with the clutch for a couple minutes before reaching for the keys again. "Nope!" he shakes his head.

"Now what?" she whines.

"Practice shifting is next," he smirks. "You need to make sure which shift is what and what they are needed for, got it?"

"Yeah," she says looking down at the shift. Puck takes his time telling her what shift is what and when to shift. She nods processing everything he has just told her. "Now, practice," he orders. She frowns but does it anyway. That takes more minutes for Rachel to get use to it.

After an hour of Puck prepping her She finally started the truck. And another hour or two of her driving the car around with Puck she does it by herself. Puck exits the truck and walks to the side to where the boys are.

All three are laying on the ground chewing on grass. "Get up cows!" Puck jokes. He playfully kicks Mike in the stomach.

"Is she done yet?" Mike asks.

"Okay Berry go ahead," he yells. She starts the truck and it roars to life, she press on the gas.

"Okay that's our cue to book it out of here!" Matt says as him and Mike run in the other direction but Puck and Sam grab their collars before they can get any where.

"No you don't." Puck says.

"Rachel could you tell us when you are going to back up!"

"Because we would like to know when we are going to die," Mike adds. Rachel sticks her hand out the window and flips them off. They all laugh but Matt and Mike still have frowns on. She slowly lets the truck start moving forward then speeds up faster and faster. The boys all laugh when she makes it over the hill.

"Did she just leave us?" Sam says through his smile.

"Yeah," Mike says between his chuckle. They all laugh again before running in the direction she went.

"Rachel!" they yell.

"Puck?" Matt asks while walking on the front lawn of the berry house. "why did you teach Rachel how to drive stick shift?"

Puck glances at Matt as they walk up to the Berry house. "Huh?"

"Why did you help her?" Matt questions.

"Do you liiike her?" Mike joins.

"What? No!" he says looking behind him to Rachel. She's talking with Sam about her driving lessons. "No!" he says again. "I just- she was going to ruin my truck if I didn't teach her how to drive it, okay!" he tries to tell them but they think else.

"Okay, Ducky," they mimic Rachel's voice and grab each others hand and skip into the house like Rachel too.

"Morons." Puck says.

* * *

><p>"I got the job!" Finn bursts through the door with a black uniform on. Everyone glances Finn's way and goes back to what they were doing.<p>

Puck runs down the steps with just his underwear on. "Oh," he says disappointed. "It's just you. Thought it was somebody important." He walks up the stairs leaving everybody else to do what they were doing.

"Rude," Finn whispers hurt.

Rachel draws her eyes away from Puck then to Finn. "Um, What job did you get Finny?" she asks.

"You are now looking at the newest employee of-" he jumps backwards showing off his uniform.

" The Bowling Alley? And your name is Mike Chang?" Rachel says confused.

"Well Mike said to be somebody completely different then who I am. And who's more different from me then Mike!" Finn says with his side smile.

"Finn," Rachel sighs shaking her head. "You should tell them the truth." She says.

"What a wonderful piece of advice, Rachel" Puck says ironically. He jogs down the steps looking fresh and clean.

"Where you going?" Finn asks.

"Out" is all he says. "So you guys better be out of this place when I come back." he say before exiting the house with his keys.

"What's that about?"

"He's going to a party. Then he's going to return to the house drunk with a drunk girl. After a hour more or less he'll kick her out. Finally we'll come home to a passed out Puck."

She snorts,"An hour? I don't think so." Then a smile spreads across her face. Then she shakes out of it. "Anyway Finn you need to drive back to the bowling alley and -

"Hey I heard you drove today!" Finn says switching the subject.

"I did!" she jumps up smiling and forgetting what she was saying. "It was truly amazing- Hey!"

Finn shrugs. "But I can't! My first shift is tonight!"

"Finn!" she shakes her head again. "Hey you want to do something to mess with Noah?"

"Hell yeah!"

"Okay you said he's going to bring home a girl right?"

"Yeah?"

"Have you ever watched Jersey Shore?" Rachel quirks an eyebrow.

* * *

><p>"Hey Bitch!" the other girl says on the other line.<p>

"Hey want to go to the Bowling alley with us?" Rachel says while trying to find a shirt in her suitcase.

"sure, hey did you hear that Tina broke up with Chang or Chang broke up with Tina?" Santana says in her gossip voice.

"No! Mike didn't even tell me! How do you know?" Rachel says dropping her the shirt to the floor.

"Well Britt's told me who said she heard from a unicorn and I'm pretty sure that was Kurt. And the unicorn, Kurt, heard from Mercedes who over heard the two arguing," Santana says getting bored already.

"Wait Kurt knew and he didn't tell me? But most of all Mike didn't tell me?" Rachel asks baffled and mad.

"I guess it wasn't a big deal." Rachel can almost see Santana shrug.

"huh, well you can invite Brittney too. Maybe she'll cheer up Mike," Rachel suggests.

"Hey uh is Matt coming?" Santana asks curious.

"Uh, yeah. The twins, Sam, you guys and myself too," Rachel says slipping on her shirt. "Oh! And the gossip queens," Rachel adds when she was her shirt on.

"Oh! What about Finny boy?" Santana asks.

"he got a job at the bowling alley that's why we're going."

"That's cool." she's silent for a moment before saying. "Well I'll see you see soon," then the phone goes dead.

"Hello? Santana?" Rachel looks at the screen before saying. "That bitch she hung up on me." Rachel.

"Hey there Michael" Rachel says too politely.

Right away Mike knows somethings up. "Hi?" Mike says looking at her. Matt even gives her a weird hello. "So I just got off the phone with Santana..."

"I thought you couldn't take calls from Hell," Mike says.

"Be nice," Matt suddenly says surprising Mike that he stood up for Santana.

"Anyway" Rachel says. "She told me some juicy gossip about you and Tina," Rachel runs her fingers over Mike's dresser slowly.

"That's what this is about." Mike sighs.

"I just want to know one thing. Why didn't you tell me?" Rachel stops Mike before he can flee the room with Matt.

"Look me and Tina were having trouble before you were even here. What really made me break up with her was her driving all the way to Cleveland and talking with my father!" Mike says and more things pour out his mouth. "I don't need my girlfriend fighting my problems," Mike babbles on.

"Mike! Tina was just trying to help you!" Rachel says. "She wants you to have a career that you love not hate."

"Rachel you wouldn't understand," Mike says shaking his head.

"well please shed some light!" she says getting angry.

"Your father's understand..." he says. "They're cool." he adds. "My parents are... they expect me to do what they say." Mike clenches his jaw.

Rachel doesn't say anything but keep her head down because she knows he's utterly right about her father's being supportive and caring. But it just make's Rachel feel more crummy because she has good parents and she still can't tell them the truth about New York. "Um.." she scratches the back of her head anxiously. "We should get going San and Britt Britt will be there soon," Rachel says lightly giving Mike a small tiny smile.

"Bear Berry!"

Rachel turns around right in time to catch a hug from Brittney. "Hey Britt Britt." Rachel smiles at the blond.

"Hey! I picked out a ball for you Rach." she points to the brilliant bright orange ball. "Oh! And for you too Mike!" she peeks to the side of Rachel and gives a little wave to Mike. "I heard about Tina, Sorry." She says directly to Mike who just shrugs. "Well come on!" she tugs on Mike's hand pulling him along with her. "Oh! And look who's working at the drink station!" she cutely directs them to the kitchen. Finn stands cleaning the counter.

"Finn!" Mike yells over to the tall boy. Finn doesn't even blink.

"He only answers when we call him 'Mike Chang'" she shrugs carelessly and skips to the lane.

"Whaaat?" Mike says looking at the rest of his friends for answers.

"Well when Professor Chang told Beanstalk to be 'Somebody completely different' he thought of Mike Chang," Rachel says with humor. "See I told you he should have just been himself." she gives Mike a smile and walks over to Brittney and Santana.

"Yo! Who took my lucky ball!" Sam hollers to everyone in the bowling alley. All the people on the lanes look strangely over to Sam. "Hey!" Sam speed walks across everyone's lane and snatches a Bright Pink ball out of a little girls hands. "My ball." Sam murmurs and walks away.

"Sam!" Rachel says appalled by Sam's behavior. She meets Sam halfway and slaps the ball out of his arms. She takes the small ball and hands it to the little girl with pigtails. 'here you go" Rachel beams and sends it over to the girl.

"Thank you," she whispers. "You're pretty," she says shyly and runs behind her mother.

"Thank you." the mom says gives Rachel a heartwarming smile then sends a glare to Sam.

Sam has his arms crossed across his chest frowning.

"Let's go play." Rachel takes Sam by his arm and pulls him along. The little girl sticks her tongue at Sam giving him a sour face.

"Did you just see that!" Sam whispers harshly in Rachel's ear.

"Stop whining about your ball and come on." She says. Sam looks shock and sticks his tongue out to the little girl too. "Hey Mike Chang!" Both Finn and Mike look up but the real Mike rolls his eyes and looks away annoyed. "Get us some drinks will you!" she orders Finn. Finn smiles politely and turns to his work.

A couple hours later the only group left is Rachel and everyone else. "Hey waiter Chang get us some more drinks! This time easy on the ice!" Mike yells over to Finn who looks annoyed as hell. All three boys laugh at the not-so-funny joke. The four girls and female boy all roll their eyes also annoyed.

"I swear they're more crazy with sugar in their body then alcohol," Santana shakes her head with a smile.

"I've never seen them like this," Kurt says with his arms and legs kept at his side. He's upset because Mercedes dragged him along. He still has a thing for germs but he has gotten over thrift store's.

"Hey Kurtsie where did you get you're jacket?" Brittney asks as she puts the jacket on backwards.

Rachel proudly smiles at Kurt before he answers lowly. "The thrift store."

"Then I was like No then he was like yeah then I was like no way then he was like yeah so then I was like no no it can't then he was like yeah for sures then I was lik-

"We know! You said No!" the girls yell at the boys who then again laugh.

"Be nice to Mike he just got out of a relationship." They all know who said that: Brittney.

"I'm going to go return my shoes!" Matt tells everyone.

"Hey Matt?" Santana gets up and follows Matt over to where you return the shoes. Rachel watches as Santana giggles like a little school girl at his stupid jokes that him and Mike were asking each other.

"Then the dog said I peed on the fire hydrant!" Matt cracks up laughing and Santana soon follows. She asks him something else and he agrees before she skips over to Rachel.

"What was that about?" Rachel asks.

"Oh I asked him if he could return my shoes," she smiles like nothing else. Rachel cranes her neck to Matt to find him smelling both shoes. She shakes her head before returning to the conversation with Kurt and Santana.

"Yo! Matt come get your ball! Haha ball," Mike chuckles at the end and picks up his silver ball from the rack.

"Oh! Yeah!" he runs over to the lane with his regular shoes and slips then falls flat on his face. Sam and Mike both laugh before making another humorless joke about Matt then again laugh.

"Oh no!" Santana shrieks and runs over to Matt. But she also has no bowling shoes on too so she falls right on top of Matt. "Are you okay?" she asks as she rubs her back.

"Ooh! Mike Chang!" the real Mike says to Finn. "Could you be a Hun and whip up some Hot chocolate for me and my good friend?" he asks. "Oh! And put it on my tab: Finn Hudson." he says seriously before turning back to Sam and laughing up a storm.

"Good one!" Sam says through his laughs. "'cuz' you're Mike Chang! And he's Fi-

"Hey!" Mike cheers. "No one knows that." he whispers searching the bowling alley to see if anyone heard but it's deserted except them.

"You know you can call me Finn now?" Finn sets the two mugs of hot chocolate down by Mike and Sam.

"We know." Sam says. "But it's fun to call you-" he giggles before saying, "Mike Chang." they both laugh again no longer holding back the tears of joy. Finn rolls his eyes and adds a head shake before storming away. "Changster! Where you going! I think you forgot the whip cream!" Sam says.

"It's all around your big lips!" Finn retorts from the kitchen. "You drank it all up!"

Sam looks down at his lips and sees his whip cream mustache. He about jumps off his seat when he see's it. "Oh my gosh! It is!" he licks it off and sips the rest down.

"Hey Sam you know what I want to do?"

"What Mike?" Sam responds like a little girl.

"I want to get chocolate wasted!" he yells throwing his arms in the air crazy.

"Yeaah!" they both scream chugging down their sugary drink.

Santana and Mike head to the bathroom because Matt revived a bloody noise from falling on his face. Santana helps him to the bathroom she didn't get hurt because she had fallen on Matt. They talk along the way that Rachel nor the others can hear.

When they arrive home Rachel has to give each of her boys bottled water and send them off to bed because of their sugar high. Finn helps them into the house and into bed before crashing in the guest bedroom-his bedroom- Rachel should say.

"Rachel!" she hears someone whisper harshly. She turns and see's Puck in just his boxers at the edge of his room. She turns tired and asks whats wrong. "You know exactly what!" he says. "You put that rotten cheese in my fucking bed! I didn't get _any_ tonight because of you!" Rachel smiles before running in her fathers bedroom and closing the door before he could catch her.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This chapter is one of my favorite's with the Puck and Rachel moment in the beginning and the Jealous Puck plus Sam and Mike.<strong>

**In the next chapter I'm going to explain the deal with Brittney and Santana. Then hopefully get the others together.**

**I've only watched Jersey Shore once and they did that prank with the cheese. And i haven't watched it since.**

**Review please :)**


End file.
